Enamorados del enemigo
by Clara Valentina
Summary: Después de perder las regionales el año pasado Sebastian está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de ganar este año, incluso si "lo que sea" tiene dos palabras "Santana Lopez"... pero Santana no se va a conformar con ser sólo un escalón... ¿podrán cumplir sus objetivos o se enamorarán en el intento?
1. Chapter 1: Piloto

**Ésta historia es acerca de una de mis parejas favoritas de Glee. Espero que les guste, sé que tal vez la historia en un principio está un poco repetida pero después traté de cambiarla un poco. La historia está en español porque el idioma que hablo pero tal vez después la traduzca al inglés para que más gente pueda leerla. Comenten lo que les gustaría que pasara, sus comentarios me ayudan mucho.**

* * *

-You've been hit by

-You've been hit by

-A Smooth Criminal

-Estuve mejor

**-**Ni siquiera te acercaste

-Estuve mejor

...

Así empezó todo, ambos daban gracias de que todo hubiera terminado pues no sabía cuánto tiempo más resistirían antes de dejarse llevar por la evidente tensión sexual que reinaba en la sala en ese momento.

-Ya, dime qué pusiste en el slushie

-Sal gorda, pero está bien

-Te acabo de decir que Blaine podría perder el ojo y dices que está bien?

-Sí, porque no puse nada en este.

**Punto de Vista de Santana**

Realmente debí haberlo visto venir, creo que estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en que después de lo que le hizo a Blaine realmente quería matarlo, pero él y Kurt tienen razón, no quiero acabar en el reformatorio… pero está bien, ya he pensado en una forma más inteligente de hundirlo, y no será difícil hacerlo porque ahora tengo pruebas.

...

-Pasó el tiempo y no volvieron a verse, Santana y Brittany terminaron por razones que desconocemos, ahora Santana era libre para poder salir con alguien más incluso si ese alguien es uno de sus peores enemigos, pero por ahora ella no estaba interesada, su cabeza estaba concentrada en ganar las nacionales por segunda vez consecutiva; en fin ella no volvió a pensar en Sebastian Smyth en un tiempo, pero tal vez fue su subconsciente o simplemente el destino, quien se encargó de juntarlos de nuevo…

* * *

**Lo siento si es un poco corta pero es sólo el piloto, después subiré más capítulos, comenten si es buena o mala o lo que sea, sus comentarios me ayudan mucho.**


	2. Chapter 2: Plan

**Este es el segundo capítulo de mi primera historia, por favor comenten y diganme que les pareció, éste capítulo trata sólo de Sebastian pero en el siguiente hablaré de Santana, lo siento si los primeros capítulos están siendo demasiado cortos pero no tengo mucho tiempo, de cualquier manera los capítulos se irán alargando conforme avanze la historia.  
**

* * *

-Seb, ¿podemos hacerte una pregunta?- Dijo Nick, uno sus compañeros de los Warblers, a lo que él contestó con una mueca de disgusto.

-Tu… estás saliendo con esa chica de McKinley?

-Sí, así es- contestó Sebastian, entonces los rostros de sorpresa comenzaron a verse y las preguntas entre los Warblers empezaron a surgir todas a la vez.

-Pero…

-…creímos que tú…

-... Creímos que tú eras gay- Por fin se animó uno de ellos a terminar las oraciones de sus compañeros.

-Sí, lo soy- contestó con su sonrisa de siempre, todos parecían confundidos y al ver sus rostros continuó-… ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado cual es el secreto de los New Directions para vencer en las nacionales?, no son muy creativos, ni más talentosos, ni siquiera lucen bien- nuevamente los chicos parecían no entender sus palabras, así que dejó escapar un suspiro y continuó- La unión!- subió su tono de voz- Eso es lo único que tienen! Están unidos y por eso es que siempre nos vencen…

-Tomemos, este juego de bloques- continuó- ¿Qué sucedería si a esta construcción le quitamos un bloque de arriba o de una orilla?- preguntó mientras quitaba uno de los bloques en la cima

-Nada?- respondió Thad con un poco de confusión

-Exacto!- dijo- No pasaría nada porque ese bloque no tiene una gran función en esta construcción, sirve para que se vea completa y no podríamos terminarla si no tuviéramos este bloque, pero si lo quitamos todo sigue igual y el edificio no se derrumba- todos escuchaban y miraban atentamente su demostración y continúo- Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si sacamos este bloque?- dijo señalando uno de los bloques de en medio

-Nada?- respondió de nuevo Thad, esta vez con más seguridad.

-Adelante- dijo Sebastian haciéndole una señal para que lo sacara -¿Lo ven?- agregó después de ver como el edificio se derrumbó después de que Thad sacó la pieza- No pasa nada si quitamos una pieza superficial, pero si quitamos una de la base o del centro, el edificio no podrá sostenerse más

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?- preguntó Jeff

-Así como este edificio se derrumbó, quiero que hagamos lo mismo con los New Directions, quiero que busquemos ésta pieza y la saquemos del juego- dijo mientras les mostraba el segundo bloque que sacaron.- ¿Y saben quién es esa pieza?

-Santana Lopez?- preguntó Jeff

-Santana Lopez! Exacto!

-Pero ¿porqué ella?,- dijo Thad- es decir Rachel es la voz principal de los ND, y esa chica con sobrepeso tiene una gran voz también, o que tal Finn el es el co-capitán, o cualquiera de los otros…

-Lo que Thad quiere decir es que de todos los miembros de los ND ¿por qué crees que es ella?- Interrumpió Nick

-Porque ella es la reina de las perras, podríamos hacer que cause un gran problema entre sus "amigos"

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?

-Ya pensé en eso...

**Este es el final de éste capítulo espero que les haya gustado, de cualquier manera háganmelo saber, en serio valoro mucho los comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3: Santana

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de este fic, los escribo en español porque ese es mi idioma original y porque casi no hay fics de esta pareja en español, sé hablar ingles un poco así que tal vez después lo pueda traducir en inglés para que más personas puedan leerlo, traté de hacerlo un poco más largo que los otros. Comenten si tienen alguna sugerencia o si les gustó o si fue basura o lo que quieran, en verdad, no me enojo por las críticas.**

* * *

Santana acababa de contarle a Blaine sobre su relación con Sebastian, ellos habían acordado mantenerla en secreto pero él era su mejor amigo además de Brittany pero ella sabía muy bien que no podía contárselo a la rubia porque tarde o temprano abriría la boca así que decidió contarle a Blaine porque ella necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero después pensó que tal vez él no sería la mejor opción, después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, esa había sido la razón por la que no eligió a Kurt para decírselo, realmente no estaba muy segura de por qué estaba hablado con Blaine pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella terminó de hablar y ambos guardaron silencio por casi un segundo, hasta que Blaine hizo un gesto de asombro y como si deseara decir algo, en realidad él quería hacerlo pero no pasaba por su cabeza ninguna palabra, él detestaba a Sebastian y saber que el chico que casi hace que pierda un ojo y a Kurt ahora es el novio de Santana era algo increíble en el sentido literal de la palabra, aún cuando ella ya le había contado cómo pasaron las cosas entre los dos, él aún seguía sin entender por qué.

-Entooncess…- dijo Santana para romper el hielo.

-Entooncess…-continuó Blaine sin decir nada más

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Santana pero Blaine no respondió nada, nuevamente él quería decirle algo pero no podía, abría la boca pero ninguna palabra salía de ella.- Dime algo!... estás de acuerdo… no estás de acuerdo?

-Santana- suspiró Blaine –N-no sé qué decirte, yo… tú sabes que… después de lo que pasó…

-Lo sé, lo sé –interrumpió Santana –Pero… ahora él es diferente…

-Las personas no cambian- interrumpió

-Él sí- respondió inmediatamente

-Escucha… yo… no quiero que salgas lastimada…

-No será así, confía en mí, sé cómo defenderme

-Lo sé, sé que sabes defenderte, no me preocupo por eso…

-Entonces?

-...Es Sebastian… no confío en él… tú mejor que nadie sabe que…

-Es diferente!

-...Lo lamento pero me es difícil creer en sus intenciones

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… tal vez influye el hecho de que casi hace que pierda un ojo!

-Él ha cambiado desde lo que pasó con Karofsky! Estabas ahí cuando lo dijo!...

-Sí, pero…

-Pero qué?

-No quiero que te molestes…

-NO ESTOY MOLESTA!

-No, no, claro que no… pero… tú me pediste mi opinión, y ahora te la estoy dando, no estoy de acuerdo.

-HA! Lo sé, se nota por todos los "peros" que les estás poniendo a mi relación con él!

-Entiéndeme…

-NO, TÚ ENTIÉNDEME!- se alteró pero luego cambió su tono de voz- Blaine… eres mi mejor amigo… es muy importante para mí tener tu aprobación

-Me encantaría apoyarte… pero no puedo, lo siento!, así que creo que será mejor que termines con él… es lo mejor que podrías…

-Dije que me encantaría tener tu aprobación, no que era indispensable! Así que no voy a terminar con él!

-Está bien, está bien!, creo que será mejor que no hablemos más del tema

-Sí, creo que eso será lo mejor

Blaine se disponía a irse cuando Santana lo detuvo del brazo y le pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie, mucho menos a los del club Glee, ni siquiera a Kurt; él jamás le había ocultado algo a su novio pero ante la mirada insistente de Santana, no tuvo más opción que prometerlo asintiendo con la cabeza, pero sin decir nada.

Era obvio que contárselo a Blaine había sido un gran error, ¿cómo se le pudo ocurrir?... después de la discusión que tuvo con él, evidentemente Santana necesitaba hablar con alguien más… pero ¿quién?... Berry, por supuesto que no!, Kurt sería la última persona a la que se lo diría… Brittany! Era la única en el club Glee que sería lo suficientemente ingenua cómo para no juzgarla además ella era su mejor amiga y su ex novia, Santana no podía ocultárselo, así que decidió ir a buscarla y la encontró en su casillero con la cabeza metida adentro.

-Hey, Britt… necesito hablar contigo de… -dijo mientras corría hacía ella, pero al ver lo que estaba haciendo, se detuvo y le preguntó -¿Qué haces ahí dentro?

-Los duendes volvieron a llevarse mis zapatos –dijo la rubia

-y qué haces ahí dentro?- preguntó fingiendo curiosidad, obviamente Santana sabía que se trataba de otra de las imaginaciones de Brittany

-Me estoy escondiendo

-Sí, puedo verlo, pero de qué te escondes?

-De los duendes… si me ven querrán llevarse algo más que mis zapatos

Santana realmente no podía creer que Brittany decidiera alucinar justo cuando más la necesitaba!

-Sal de ahí, Britt… aquí estoy yo, te garantizo que los duendes no se atreverán a hacerte nada en mi presencia- dijo Santana tratando de convencerla

-Está bien…-dijo poco convencida- y… ¿de qué querías hablarme?

Santana no podía decirle acerca de Sebastian frente a todo el mundo así que la condujo al salón más cercano, que por fortuna estaba desocupado y comenzó a contar la historia de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba segura de que Brittany la escucharía; pasaron algunos segundos y la reacción de la chica era similar a la de Blaine.

-Y bien?- nuevamente, Santana rompió el hielo

-¿Qué?- contestó Brittany relajada pero dudosa y confusa

-¿Qué opinas?... ¿tú tampoco estás de acuerdo?

-¿Tampoco?

-Sí, le conté a Blaine pero eso no importa… ¿estás de acuerdo o no?

-Claro…

-E-en serio?

-Por supuesto Santana, bueno, Sebastian no es mi persona favorita pero si está bien para ti, está bien para mí

-Gracias Britt -Le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Santana no podía creerlo! Ella pensó que sería más complicado pero no lo fue!, en estos momentos extrañaba ser su novia, y si aún lo fuera, seguro que la habría besado, pero ahora Santana tenía un nuevo novio, ella no podía explicarse cómo es que pasó todo esto, es decir, ella odiaba a Sebastian! Pero todo había cambiado cuando él la invitó a tomar un café, al principio ella se negó pero no pudo decir que no definitivamente, después de eso comenzaron las salidas informales y sin saber en qué momento pasó, ahora ella estaba enamorada de él… pero ¿él estaba enamorado de ella? ¿estaba enamorado de su enemiga?...

* * *

**Llegamos al fin del capítulo, pensándolo bien creo que no quedó tan largo, pero ya no sabia que más escribir, soy principiante así que lo siento...Pero en fin, en otras cosas quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que les está gustando _LindsayWest_ amiga estoy intentando seguir tus sugerencias, espero ir mejorando jeje, dejen sus comentarios ya se los dije no importa si dicen que fue la peor historia que han leído, eso de cualquier manera ayuda! jaja. Trataré de actualizar pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4: Con Los Ojos Cerrados

**El tercer capítulo de este fic ya está listo, esta vez lo hice mucho más largo que los otros, pensaba hacer dos capítulos pero me emocioné escribiendo y todo quedó quedó relacionado así que ya no pude separarlo pero en fin, comenten aguna sugerencia o comentario o queja, lo que sea pero leanlo primero jeje**

* * *

Santana y Sebastian estaban en el café de Lima, era una de las pocas ocasiones en que podían verse ya que ella no quería hacer pública su relación porque sabía que eso le traería muchos problemas con los chicos del club Glee y con todo el mundo, ella no estaba lista.

Hablaban sobre cosas superficiales sobre música o sobre las cosas que odiaban en la gente, básicamente ese era su único tema de conversación, ya que ninguno de los dos era bueno para las cosas sentimentales y otras cursilerías como esas.

-Dime que me amas –Dijo Santana después de haber estado, ambos, en silencio por un minuto.

-¿Para qué? –Preguntó Sebastian con una expresión de desconcierto, como fuera algo muy difícil de decir para él, y en realidad lo era, ya que él era gay y decirle "te amo" a una chica era algo demasiado tonto para él. En ese momento podía jurar que jamás diría esa oración, no a una chica, y mucho menos a Santana Lopez.

-Sólo dímelo, quiero escucharlo -Contestó ella casi sin esperanzas, ella había podido notar la cara de Sebastian

-¿Por qué? –Respondió con su sonrisa burlona de siempre

-… Olvídalo, mejor pidamos la cuenta… -dijo Santana un poco decepcionada, realmente esperaba que Sebastian le dijera "te amo", pero esto no sucedió, bueno tal vez él sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a tener una novia, después de todo él era gay, lo era, hasta que conoció a Santana, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía, ella salió el lugar después de pagar la cuenta de ambos pero no se podía quejar, ella conocía muy bien a Sebastian Smythe y nunca podría esperar que él pagara la cuenta , ella sabía muy bien que él no era un caballero y que jamás lo sería, pero ella lo aceptaba tal y como era.

En eso llegaron los Warblers y cuando vieron a Santana salir no pudieron resistir la curiosidad de preguntarle a su amigo cómo le había ido.

-Hey Sebastian

-¿Qué quieres Jeff?

-Sólo venimos a preguntarte cómo te fue con la chica McKinley

-Bueno, no tendría por qué estarles contando esto pero lo haré de todos modos… Funcionó!

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Thad un poco confuso

-Aggg… el plan! Recuerdan? Mi "novia"… los bloques…-dijo haciendo una mueca para que recordaran de lo que estaba hablando

-Ah claro! –respondieron los tres con expresiones similares, ellos solían hacer eso

Sebastian parecía desesperado pero continuó –Ella confía en mí, creo que no será difícil hacer que me diga todos los secretos de los New Directions…

-No hablamos de eso… –dijo Jeff haciendo un gesto de desinterés como si les estuviera contando uno de sus aburridos fines de semana

-… Ya la besaste? –preguntó Nick mientras los otros dos chicos asentían con la cabeza

-¿QUÉ?!... –respondió molesto con la pregunta como si se tratara de una ofensa

-¿Qué si ya la…

-Te oí… -lo interrumpió para no tener que escucharlo de nuevo –Y no, no lo he hecho!

-¿QUÉ?! –Esta vez quienes parecían ofendidos eran sus compañeros de club

-¿Cómo que no la has besado?! –Preguntó Nick en un tono incrédulo

-No, no lo he hecho, por qué? –afirmó nuevamente con una expresión muy normal en su rostro

-Sebastian ella es la chica más sexy! –respondió Nick

-Sí, sabes cuántos chicos mataría por conseguir que los mirara? –continuó Thad

-Supongo que al menos tres –dijo burlándose

-Ese no es el punto

-Y entonces cuál es? –se burló nuevamente

-El punto es que estás saliendo con la chica más sexy, por interés o por lo que quieras pero casi nunca la vez y ni siquiera la has besado?

-Soy gay… recuerdan imbéciles?

Los chicos se dieron cuenta de que era inútil discutir con él pues siempre les ganaría, así que dejaron de hacerlo y cambiaron de tema, comenzaron a hablar de las canciones que deberían cantar en las regionales pero en ese momento Sebastian no estaba pensando en ganar, él estaba pensando en Santana Lopez, ella era sexy, claro él no podía negarlo pero a él no le interesaban las chicas y mucho menos ella.

* * *

Santana por su parte pensaba en aquella vez que estaba ensayando la canción recuérdame cuando llegó Sebastian aplaudiendo sarcásticamente a ver que no estaba haciéndolo de la manera correcta…

_-¿Qué quieres Smythe?_

_-Tranquila, no vine a espiar…_

_-¿A no?_

_-NO_

_-Entonces?_

_Sebastian suspiró y tomó valor -Vine a invitarte a… a salir…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-No te emociones –dijo burlándose como siempre -que no es una "cita" precisamente… después de lo que pasó con Blaine y todos ustedes los Warblers me obligaron a que consiguiera un amigo en de los New Direccions…_

_-¿Y por qué yo?_

_-P-porque… porque… creo que tú eres la menos fracasada de todos tus compañeros perdedores_

_Santana hizo una expresión insípida después de escuchar esas palabras, no podía creer lo descarado que podía ser Sebastian Smythe!_

_-Bueno… lo siento… estoy muy ocupada practicando para las regionales_

_-Claro… pero es que así no se hace –dijo extendiéndole la mano para mostrarle cómo se hacía_

_Ella en un principio desconfió, pero luego miró en su rostro algo que nunca antes había visto en él, estaba sonriendo, y no era una sonrisa burlona, era una sonrisa sincera, miró sus ojos verdes y se perdió en ellos; tomó su mano y aceptó que la guiara. Ambos comenzaron a interpretar la canción "Recuérdame" y mientras lo hacían hubo, de nuevo, una química innegable al igual que cuando cantaron "Smooth Criminal"._

Al día siguiente en McKinley Highs, Santana entró por la puerta principal, igual que siempre, caminó hacia su casillero y se dispuso a tomar sus clases, era un día normal, ya no era parte de las cheerios así que sólo tuvo que ir a la práctica con el Club Glee pero para su sorpresa todos estaban esperándola y no precisamente para darle un solo…

Entró a la sala y todos la estaban mirando pero sin decir nada hasta que Rachel comenzó…

-¿En qué estabas pensado?! –dijo furiosa

-De qué hablas? –dijo Santana confundida, realmente no sabía de lo que estaba hablando Berry y tampoco sabía por qué todos la miraban con esas expresiones en sus caras como si ella hubiera cometido el peor crimen del mundo. Entonces todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo

-No te hagas! Sabemos que estás saliendo con Sebastian Smythe! –dijo Rachel

-Una palabra: Jesse –le respondió Santana

-Sí, ustedes tenían razón pero yo… aún así eres una traidora!...

-Peor que cuando Blaine le contó a los Warblers sobre nuestra lista de canciones –agregó Puck

-Oye, está bien, cometí un error, casi pierdo un ojo por ese motivo, no te parece que ya fue suficiente castigo? –dijo Blaine un poco fatigado

-Oigan! Oigan! Chicos! Tranquilos!... –dijo Will tratando de calmarlos –Discutiendo no llegaremos a ninguna parte

-El señor Schue tiene razón, hay que hablar de esto –dijo Finn

-Sí, eso sería genial! Podrían comenzar por decirme por qué están de la nada les importa con quien salgo! –dijo Santana sarcásticamente

-Estás saliendo con nuestro enemigo! –se desesperó Rachel

-Nuestro o tuyo?

-A ver, chicos, primero hay que escuchar la versión de Santana… tal vez ella tenga una explicación para todo esto… -Will trató de ayudar

-¿Explicación? Claro que no la tiene! Es una traidora…

-Rachel! –gritó Will

-Está bien! Santana qué tienes que decirnos?

-Tú se los dijiste cierto? –dijo Santana en tono acusatorio señalando a Blaine

-¿Qué?

-Sé que fuiste tú! No pudiste cerrar la boca y se lo dijiste a tu novio!

-No! Claro que no!

-No mientas!

-No miente, él no me dijo nada –aclaró Kurt

-Es cierto –dijo Brittany tranquilamente –Blaine no miente, fui yo quien se los dijo

-¿Qué? –preguntó Santana molesta –Te dije que no dijeras nada! ¿cómo pudiste?!

-Lo lamento Santana, pero estuve hablando con Blaine y ambos coincidimos en que no deberías salir con él…

-Ah! Así que ahora los dos están en mi contra!

-Nos preocupamos por ti –dijo Blaine tratando de hacerla entrar en razón pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

-Claro! ¿Y eso les da derecho de meterse en mi vida? Y peor aún, de meter a otros en MI vida?!

-Hey, Santana, entiendo que estés molesta –dijo Finn amistosamente –Pero si Brittany nos lo dijo es porque también estaba preocupada por ti, al igual que todos nosotros

-Cállate Finn! Cuándo fue la última vez que te preocupaste por mí?

-Ayer en el gimnasio–dijo mientras recordaba lo que había pasado ese día

_Santana iba caminando por el gimnasio mientras jugaban quemados, cuando un balón la golpeó en la cabeza e hizo que cayera desmayada_

_-Santana… ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Finn mientras la ayudaba a levantarse –vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería…_

-Sólo me golpearon la cabeza! Pude haberme ido sola a la enfería!

-Santana, el punto es que todos aquí nos preocupamos por ti –dijo Will en un tono reconfortante

-Pues no entiendo por qué…

-Tememos que Sebastian pueda hacerte algo –respondió Brittany

-¿QUÉ?! –Preguntó Santana molesta –Así que todo esto es porque no pueden olvidar el pasado y todos esos estúpidos rencores…

-Él te arrojó un slushy –dijo Tina

-Y qué? Muchas personas más lo hicieron también como Karofsy y sin embargo a él ya lo perdonaron!

-Casi hace que Blaine pierda un ojo –dijo Rachel

-Fue un accidente!

-Quería humillar a Finn públicamente –dijo Artie

-Se lo merecía un poco…

-Provocó una pelea entre Kurt y Blaine –dijo Tina

-Todas las parejas discuten!

Todos volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo y siguieron enumerando todos sus "crímenes"

-Robó nuestra lista de canciones…

-Nos llamó losers en varias ocasiones…

-Nos amenazó dos veces…

-Basta! –gritó Santana –No me importa todo lo que haya hecho!

Todos siguieron discutiendo entre ellos y tratando de convencerla de que el Warbler no le convenía hasta que una confesión los hizo callar:

-YO LO AMO!

Todos dejaron de discutir entre ellos mismos y enfocaron sus miradas en ella nuevamente, no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, Santana estaba enamorada del chico que hizo todas esas cosas, estaba enamorada del enemigo!

En ese momento Santana sale de la sala, y mientras camina por los pasillos, comienza a cantar

_Todos quieren que me aleje de él_  
_que es de lo peor_  
_y no me quiere bien..._  
_dicen que me envuelve el cerebro_  
_con el fin de enredarse en mi cuerpo..._  
_debo confesar que cuando él me besa_  
_el mundo da vueltas dentro de mi cabeza,_  
_cierro los ojos y siento su aliento,_  
_mi sangre quema cualquier pensamiento._  
_y le creo, le creo, le creo.._  
_le creo cuando dice te quiero_  
_le creo que su amor será eterno_  
_le creo que es el hombre más bueno_  
_le creo que la luna es de queso_  
_y si el me diera otro beso_  
_que más dá si me miente, yo le creo._  
_con los ojos cerrados iré tras de él_  
_con los ojos cerrados siempre lo amaré_  
_con los ojos cerrados yo confío en él_  
_con los ojos cerrados yo le quiero creer_  
_con los ojos cerrados iré tras de él_  
_con los ojos cerrados siempre lo amaré_  
_con los ojos cerrados yo confío en él_  
_con los ojos cerrados yo le quiero creer_  
_le voy a creer._  
_ellos dicen que yo no puedo ver_  
_que el amor me ciega_  
_cuando estoy con él..._  
_no me fijo que no tiene dinero_  
_dicen que él es malo y que yo soy su juego..._  
_debo confesar que cuando él me besa_  
_el mundo da vueltas dentro de mi cabeza,_  
_cierro los ojos y siento su aliento,_  
_mi sangre quema cualquier pensamiento,_  
_y le creo, le creo, le creo..._  
_le creo cuando dice te quiero_  
_le creo que su amor será eterno_  
_le creo que es el hombre más bueno_  
_le creo que la luna es de queso_  
_y si él me diera otro beso_  
_que mas da si me miente, yo le creo._  
_con los ojos cerrados iré tras de él_  
_con los ojos cerrados siempre lo amaré_  
_con los ojos cerrados yo confío en él_  
_con los ojos cerrados yo le quiero creer_  
_con los ojos cerrados ,,e tras de él_  
_con los ojos cerrados siempre lo amaré_  
_con los ojos cerrados yo confío en él_  
_con los ojos cerrados yo le quiero creer_  
_le voy a creer._  
_con los ojos cerrados_  
_con los ojos cerrados..._

* * *

-Está bien

-En serio harás eso? –preguntó Santana asombrada

-Sí, yo sé que ellos me odian y tienen toda la razón pero si es lo que quieres… está bien, lo haré… -le dijo Sebastian mientras se inclinaba para besarla

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Santana después de que Sebastian se alejó antes de que sus labios pudieran tocarse

-Y-yo… primero quiero… resolver la situación con tus amigos…

Ella sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Sebastian y ambos se dispusieron a ir a hablar con los ND, afortunadamente aún era horario de clases, así que Santana condujo a su novio hasta la sala donde se reunía el club Glee, cuando llegaron todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos y todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo

-Chicos, basta! –los calmó Will –Santana…

-Yo puedo explicarles… -comenzó a hablar Sebastian –Sé que no soy del agrado de ninguno de ustedes y tienen suficientes motivos para odiarme pero déjenme decirles que estoy aquí por Santana, tengo que decirles que… -suspiró con un poco de pesar y sin disimularlo –la amo…

Nadie dijo nada por un par de minutos hasta que Will lo hizo –Sebastian, admiramos tu valor de venir hasta aquí pero podrías dejarnos a solas con Santana

Sebastian obedeció y salió de la escuela mientras los ND

-Lo ven… les dije que había cambiado

-Él no está siendo sincero contigo –intervino Will

-Esto es el colmo!, Sebastian viene y les dice personalmente que está arrepentido y que me ama y ustedes aún así no aprueban mi relación con él?

-Santana… -intentó razonar con ella Will

Escuchen… –suspiró –No espero que lo entiendan… pero si no pueden aceptarlo… no me queda más remedio que dejar el club Glee

Salió de la sala y nadie dijo una palabra hasta que ella salió, dejar Glee fue probablemente una de las cosas más dolorosas que había tenido que hacer en su vida pero ella creía en Sebastian y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo…

* * *

**Y aquí termina el capítulo espero que les haya gustado, la canción la puse en español porque originalmente está en español, se supone que ellos hablan en inglés pero no ví el caso de ponerla en inglés si iban a tener que traducirla así que la dejé así... comenten que les pareció, ya saben que todos los comentarios son aceptados y díganme por qué les gusta Sebtana**


	5. Chapter 5: No sé si es amor

**Hola! ¿cómo están? espero que muy bien... bueno no diré mucho, aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero que les guste, la verdad estoy un poco desmotivada porque pienso que casi nadie lee este fic pero la solución es traducirlo al ingles así que tal vez después lo haga, dejen su comentario lo que sea, y no se preocupen por lo que dije de que estaba desmotivada, no voy a dejar de escribir esta historia porque en verdad amo esta "pareja" bueo en realidad no lo es pero desearia que lo fuera jejeje... espero que les guste! :D**

* * *

Las clases habían terminado, eran exactamente las 3:30 de la tarde, y Santana López se dirigía a la sala de música para ir a la práctica del club Glee… esperen, era cierto!, ella había renunciado el día de ayer, sería difícil acostumbrarse a no quedarse a las prácticas del club por las tardes, pero en poco tiempo lo haría, también sería un poco difícil acostumbrarse a ver pasar todos los días a Berry, Mercedes, los asiáticos, Artie, "los gemelos fantásticos" que era como ella llamaba a Kurt y a Blaine e ignorarlos, no es que ella muriera de ganas por hablarles, simplemente tendría que acostumbrarse.

"Bueno, supongo que tengo el resto de la tarde libre" –pensaba Santana mientras caminaba de regreso por los pasillos de McKinley Highs " Llamaré a Britt… diablos! Olvidé que ella aún está dentro de ese club de perdedores inadaptados e incapaces de cantar en la cafetería sin iniciar una guerra de comida… bueno, no importa, llamaré a Quinn… sí, ya recuerdo, ella también está con esos antisociales que no tienen más de 12 seguidores en twitter, los cuales son ellos mismos… como sea, tengo otros amigos, como… podría ser… o tal vez… rayos! Soy la chica más caliente y popular de la escuela, cómo es posible que no tenga otros amigos?!... Santana López, tal vez no tengas amigos ni nadie con quien salir en esta escuela que no pertenezca al club Glee, pero sí tienes a Sebastian", él no tenía que practicar con los Warblers a ésta hora porque ellos ensayan por las mañanas, y tardes, y cada que tienen tiempo, así que después de todo no estaría sola, "sólo lo llamaré y le pediré que salgamos". Y eso hizo, pero la respuesta del chico no fue la que ella esperaba.

-Hola?

-Hey… sabes ahora que renuncié al club Glee tengo libre el resto del día

-¿Qué no haces tarea? –preguntó con una expresión de burla visible para sus compañeros que se encontraban el mismo lugar que él, pero apenas perceptible para su novia que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

-JA! Eso es para la gente mediocre que no tiene otras ocupaciones!... entonces… si estás libre, tal vez…

-Lo lamento amor, pero realmente estoy muy ocupado –mintió, estaba en el frijol de Lima con los con sus amigos hablando sobre lo mucho que le desagradaban las chicas incluyéndole a ella, en esos momentos más que en ninguno no tenía ganas de salir con ella, ni siquiera pensaba responderle la llamada pero los chicos lo obligaron a hacerlo.

-En serio? Haciendo qué?- sonó un poco desconfiada, no era que no confiara en él, sino que se sentía sola y quería pasar el tiempo con alguien

-Ummm… tú sabes… ocupado… en… práctica, sí, estoy en una práctica con los Warblers…

-Precisamente ahora?

-Sí… en verdad lo lamento… pero no puedo cancelar

-Oh… está bien, n-no te preocupes… yo… ya encontraré algo que hacer y…

-Excelente! –la interrumpió –Tal vez te vea luego

-Tal vez? ¿Qué significa…

-Te quiero, adiós

_Fin de la conversación_

Él le contestó rápidamente y colgó antes de que pudiera decir algo más porque no tenía ganas de seguirla escuchando, y rápidamente se reincorporó a la conversación que tenían sus compañeros, los cuales se reían mientras él hablaba con Santana. En cuánto colgó, escuchó que los chicos le preguntaban en diferentes momentos y en tono burlón:

-Práctica?... jajaja en serio?

-No me molesten

-Qué ¿tan malo es salir con ella?

-No tienen idea

-Jajaja vamos Seb!... Ella es la chica más sexy…

-Ya me lo habían dicho –interrumpió

-Y te lo seguiremos repitiendo hasta que la aproveches

-¿Aproveche?... hablan como si ella fuera una mercancía o algún objeto

-¿Y eso es malo…

-Claro que sí! Porque ella es una persona al igual que nosotros y aunque no sea muy buena merece ser tratada como tal!

Todos se miraron entre sí, ¿esto realmente estaba pasando? ¿Sebastian estaba defendiendo a una chica?... Nah! Conociéndolo, de seguro estaba planeando algo, así que continuaron bromeando:

-¿Por qué tan preocupado por esa chica? Jajaja

-No me preocupo por ella –dijo molesto mientras se levantaba para irse, estuvo a punto de salir del lugar, pero regresó para decir sus últimas palabras antes de irse –Ah… y otra cosa, no le digan "esa chica", su nombre es SATANA LÓPEZ… S-A-N-T-A-N-A-L-Ó-P-E-Z!

Nuevamente se miraron entre sí, Sebastian sí la estaba defendiendo! Pero ¿por qué?, por lo que sea no lo sabrían porque no lo podrían saber, porque él jamás lo aceptaría, así que tendrían que quedarse con la duda.

Sebastian por su parte estaba pensando en lo mismo mientras se subía a su auto… ¿por qué la había defendió? Es decir ni siquiera estaba enamorado de ella porque el aún era gay! Lo que sea! Daba igual en estos momentos!

Santana había tenido que regresar a casa temprano, cosa que no le hacía gracia, pero para su buena suerte su mamá estaba ahí y le propuso que fueran de compras ya que ambas necesitaban renovar sus guardarropas.

Regresando a su casa revisó su celular y se encontró con 5 llamadas perdidas del número de Brittany, así que le devolvió la llamada.

-Hey Britt… vi tus llamadas perdidas, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, sólo que pensé que tal vez podríamos hacer algo juntas hoy

-¿Y dónde demonios estabas hace 2 horas cuándo te necesité?

-En práctica con el club Glee

-Ah sí… ya recuerdo… claro que podemos hacer algo juntas

-De acuerdo, iré a tu casa en 15 min

-Está bien, aquí te espero

Al cabo de 15 minutos Brittany llegó y estuvieron hablando de todo lo que habían hecho en el día ella le contaba sobre el ensayo del los ND y Santana no hacía nada más que reír, vieron un par de películas, continuaron platicando igual que siempre, y de la nada surgió el tema de Sebastian.

-En verdad lo amas? –la rubia se puso seria, y preguntó

-A quien?...de qué hablas?

-Amas a Sebastian?

La latina se puso pálida hasta quedar casi como su amiga, realmente no sabía que responderle, Brittany podría ser muy tonta pero cuando se trataba de algo serio, ella podría ser muy inteligente, y este era uno de esos casos. Ella nunca se había preguntado si lo amaba o no, se los dijo a sus ex compañeros de club pero lo hizo en defensa de él y ahora no sabía lo que sentía.

-Y-yo… no lo sé…

Ninguna de las dos chicas volvió a decir nada, ya era tarde así que la rubia se quedó a dormir en casa de su amiga y durmió toda la noche, pero no Santana, ella no podía cerrar los ojos por la pregunta que le había hecho su amiga hace unos momentos, era amor? O no era amor?...

_Es como amor,_  
_pero no lo sé._

_Sabe a besos_  
_mi almohada._  
_Madrugada_  
_y él no está._  
_Solitaria_  
_en mi cama,_  
_si el me ama,_  
_por qué se va._

_¿Es amor_  
_o no es amor?_  
_No lo sé._

_No sé si es amor_  
_pero lo parece._  
_Con él soy feliz_  
_pero vivo sin él._  
_No sé si es amor_  
_pero crece y crece_  
_tan dentro de mi,_  
_que se ve a flor de piel._

_Qué curioso_...  
_siempre juntos,_  
_él con nadie,_  
_yo con él._

_Y se me escapa_  
_entre los dedos._  
_Medio angel,_  
_medio cruel._

_¿Eso es amor_  
_o no es amor?_  
_No lo sé._

_No sé si es amor_  
_pero lo parece._  
_Y me temo que yo_  
_estoy loca por él._  
_No sé si es amor_  
_todo puede ser ..._  
_es algo cálido,_  
_es algo íntimo._

_No sé si es amor_  
_pero lo parece._  
_Con él soy feliz_  
_pero vivo sin él._  
_No sé si es amor_  
_pero crece y crece_  
_tan por dentro de mi,_  
_que se ve a flor de piel._

_No sé si es amor_  
_pero lo parece._  
_Y me temo que yo_  
_estoy loca por él._  
_No sé si es amor_  
_todo puede ser ..._  
_es algo cálido,_  
_es algo íntimo._

Por alguna razón, esa noche Sebastian tampoco pudo dormir, pensaba en lo que había pasado esa tarde en el frijol de Lima, tal vez sólo lo hizo por contradecir a sus amigos, o tal vez de verdad lo sintió, él no estaba seguro de nada por el momento, continúo ahogándose en sus pensamientos y cuando menos lo imaginó ya estaba marcando el número de Santana.

-Hola… Sebastian?

-S-sí… soy yo…

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo llamar a mi novia para saber cómo esta?

La chica se sorprendió al oír esas palabras, él nunca la había llamado "su novia", ni siquiera la había llamado, sólo una vez lo había hecho.

-…Hola?... Santana sigues ahí?

-…Sí… sí… lo siento… estaba ocupada…

-Oh… entonces creo que no tendrás tiempo para salir conmigo…

¿Qué? Primero la le hablaba a su celular, luego la llamaba su novia, después quería saber cómo estaba y ahora quería salir con ella? Se supone que este tipo de cosas deberían hacer todos los chicos con sus novias pero no Sebastian, él nunca había hecho nada de eso, simplemente no era su estilo, aunque agradecía que esta vez hubiera decidido hacerlo, pero no dejaba de ser extraño… es decir era Sebastian Smythe! Lo único que faltaba sería que él pagara la cuenta!

-No, no… quiero decir que sí puedo salir contigo

-Bien… te veo en 30 minutos?

-Hmm… la verdad ahora estoy un poco ocupada en este momento, estoy con Brittany y… te parece a las 8:00 a algún restaurante en las afueras de la ciudad…

- Breadstix

-Claro… sí… por supuesto… nos vemos allá

-Bien

-Bien… adiós

-Adiós.

_Fin de la conversación_

El día pasó, y dieron las 8:00, lo que significaba que era hora de su cita, él llegó puntual, justo a la hora en que habían quedado, pero Santana llegó unos minutos tarde por estarse arreglando, pero al final valió la pena, llevaba puesto un vestido negro corto 4 cm arriba de la rodilla, con un escote lo suficientemente abierto como para satisfacer un hombre pero como para dejar algo a la imaginación, su cabello estaba suelto y traía puestos unos botines negros con tacón que combinaban con su vestido. Cuando el chico la vio entrar al restaurante no pudo evitar mirarla con detenimiento… pero ¿qué estaba pasando?! Él nunca había mirado detenidamente a una chica. Por primera vez hablaron de ellos, usualmente siempre hablaban sobre sus respectivos clubes, después de todo ése era el plan de Sebastian; pero esa noche ambos comenzaron a hablar acerca de sus vidas, intereses, entre otras cosas, después de un rato Santana se quedó callada

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó confundido -¿dije algo malo?

-No, no… por supuesto que no, es sólo que… ¿por qué venimos a Breadstix?

-Porque… es tu restaurante favorito… ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero creí que no querías que nadie nos viera juntos

_-¿Por qué no vamos a Breadstix?_

_-Hmm no lo creo_

_-Por qué?_

_-Yo… no te lo vayas a tomar a mal, pero no quiero que nos vean juntos_

_-¿por qué?- preguntó aún más extrañada que la primera vez_

_-No, no es por ti… es por… mis padres… ellos no saben que salgo contigo_

_-¿Y por qué no se los has dicho?_

_-No es el momento_

_-¿Y cuándo va a ser?_

_-Yo… no lo sé… está bien!_

_Santana estaba muy molesta de escuchar lo que a Sebastian diciendo todo eso pero al final de todo entendió_

_-Está bien… _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Te entiendo, yo… entiendo que creas que este no es el momento, es decir… hasta hace un par de días eras gay y supongo que no fue algo fácil de aceptar para tus padres, pero finalmente lo hicieron y ahora no puedes hacerlos creer que estás jugando con ellos._

_-S-sí, sí, claro… eso es… -en realidad ella misma acababa de encontrar la explicación perfecta para lo que le había dicho, ya que él no tenía ninguna… y aunque él era gay y no sentía nada por ella, tenía que reconocer que era muy comprensiva, y eso le agradaba._

-Sebastian? ¿En qué piensas?

-…En que tal vez tengas razón en lo de que no deberían vernos juntos, pero creo que una noche no importa mucho…

-Eso significa que por fin se me va a hacer el honor de conocer a los señores Smythe? –se burló

-… Mejor luego hablamos de eso, dime ¿qué tal tu comida?

-Deliciosa! Es la mejor versión de mi platillo favorito… por eso me encanta venir a Breadstix…

Santana comenzó a hablar sobre por qué amaba ese restaurante mientras Sebastian se ocupaba en otros asuntos en su cabeza, los Warblers tenían razón, ella era muy sexy pero no sólo eso, también era hermosa, popular, comprensiva y la estaba pasando muy bien con ella, en estos momentos se arrepentía de no haberla invitado a salir antes para hablar de sus vidas y de todo de lo que estaban hablando esa noche. De repente mientras la escuchaba y asentía con la cabeza por primera vez en su vida, puso en duda su sexualidad, es que ella era caliente y muy hermosa como ya lo había dicho antes, y en ese momento sentía unas enormes ganas de besarla inesperada y apasionadamente, eso fue más o menos lo que sintió al tenerla tan cerca y mientras ella lo tocaba durante "Smooth Criminal", desde ese momento sintió atracción hacia ella pero en aquel momento estaba seguro de ser gay, ahora no estaba seguro de nada, sólo de que a partir de esa noche nada sería igual…

Estuvieron hablado por horas, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya era tarde y el restaurante casi cerraba

-Ya es tarde…

-Sí, será mejor que nos vallamos a casa

Santana iba a sacar dinero de su bolsa cuando Sebastian la detuvo

-No, no, no… no te preocupes… ésta vez yo pago –le dijo a su novia con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no era una sonrisa burlona como la de siempre, era una sonrisa sincera como la que tenía cuando la invitó a salir la primera vez

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?!

-¿No quieres que pague por ti?

-No, me refiero a que este no es el Sebastian Smythe que yo conocía…

-¿A no?

-No, hoy fue un día de locos, hiciste las 4 cosas que pensé que jamás harías…

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-Tu júzgalo –le dijo mientras se acercaba para besarlo, él se acerco también, no podía resistirse a ella, pero al final tomó valor para hacerlo y se retiró

-Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa

Ella no dijo nada en el camino, de hecho ni siquiera habría aceptado que él la llevara si no fuera porque necesitaba transporte y a esa hora no iba a tomar el transporte público para que cualquier depravado se acercara a ella, estaba confundida, Sebastian se había comportado diferente ese día, sólo le faltaba besarla… ¿por qué no lo hizo?

Llegaron a su casa y ella se bajó, él siguió su camino hasta su departamento porque no tenía ganas de ir a su casa y escuchar ni ver a sus padres. Se puso una playera y un pantalón cómodo para dormir, pero nuevamente no pudo hacerlo, su cabeza estaba demasiado saturada de pensamientos como para pensar en dormir… Salía con la chica más sexy que había conocido y ni siquiera podía besarla?! Antes estaba seguro de que eso era sólo un plan, que no sentía nada por ella, que lo único que quería era destruir a los ND, y que era gay… ahora todo lo que creía ya no lo era, ya no estaba seguro de que lo único que quería de ella era usarla o de que no sentía nada por ella, ni siquiera sabía qué demonios pasaba con su orientación sexual…definitivamente no era hetero porque otras chicas no le gustaban, pero no sabía si era gay o bisexual… Santana le gustaba, le atraía físicamente, la deseaba, quería besarla toda la noche pero en el momento en que tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, no pudo! Y tampoco sabía por qué tal vez fue porque no quería enamorarse de ella, o porque no quería echar a perder las cosas, o porque después de todo sí era gay!…. Todo se había complicado, pero en ese momento sólo podía estar seguro de una cosa: no estaba seguro de nada…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ya estoy haciedo los capítulos más largos gracias a sus peticiones, estoy intentando ser más descriptiva aunque la verdad me cuesta un poco de trabajo hacerlo pero lo estoy intentando... no se que opinen ustedes pero al menos en mi imaginación éste es uno de mis capítulos favoritos jeje me encanta ver como poco a poco Sebastian se va enamorado de Santana... en fin, comenten! lo que sea se aceptan comentarios jaja, críticas, sugerencias, etc**


	6. Chapter 6: Todo cambió

**Hola, sé que estoy actualizando demasiado pronto esta historia considerando que no tiene muchos comentarios :( pero yo misma estoy con la incertidumbre y el deseo de saber que pasa jaja... considerando también que es la primera historia que escribo creo que no está tan mal jeje y debo decir que es mi pareja favorita de televisión así que la historia me atrapó jaja! bueno como sea, ya está el nuevo capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste!**

* * *

Sebastian y Santana estaban descubriendo muchos sentimientos y emociones que nunca antes habían experimentado, se sentían inseguros e incómodos, pero estaban mejor que nunca a pesar de que Sebastian se negaba a aceptar sus evidentes sentimientos hacia ella, todo tiene una razón de ser, tal vez él también tenía una, pero era algo que él no le había dicho a nadie y que al menos hasta ahora no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Se les estaba haciendo costumbre cenar todas las noches en un lugar diferente, parecía raro que no lo hicieran en el mismo, pero Sebastian aún no quería hacer pública su relación con Santana y de esta manera nadie los conocería por lo que no podrían hablar. Esa noche habían ido a un restaurante muy elegante pero a las afueras de la ciudad, era rústico con un estilo barroco-neoclasicista, buena iluminación, cuatro grandes ventanales en cada pared, (estaban seguidos y juntos como para que cada mesa tuviera una buena vista, pero lo suficientemente separados como para que no se viera demasiado exagerado), plantas en los interiores y exteriores, la fachada era sencilla pero se veía ostentosa, tenían un gran cheff y contaban con música en vivo, eso era lo que lo hacía popular. Hacía un par de noches habían ido a otro restaurante con música en vivo

_-Amo esa canción! Vamos a bailar!_

_-Hmm… no me gusta bailar –dijo Sebastian haciendo un gesto de disgusto_

_-¿De qué hablas?!, bailas todo el tiempo con los Warblers!_

_-S-si… pero…_

_-Olvídalo, tienes razón, quedémonos aquí…_

Como cada noche estuvieron platicando durante un buen rato acerca de cualquier cosa, antes de que acabara la cena Sebastian nuevamente no pudo resistirse y se olvidó por un momento de que sólo era un plan para él.

-Bailas? –le dijo con una sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano

-Creí que no te gustaba bailar…

-Bueno si lo prefieres…

-No!, no vamos!

Cuando recobró los sentidos ya estaba parado en medio del restaurante en medio de las demás parejas, la canción acababa de terminar justo cuando ellos llegaron y comenzaron a tocar otra que hizo a Sebastian perder la cabeza por completo.

_Todo tembló dentro de mí_

_El universo escribió que fueras para mí_

_Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto, _

_Algo que no imaginaba_

_Fue perder el control_

_Simplemente pasó y todo tuyo ya soy_

_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor_

_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida_

_Antes que te ame más escucha por favor_

_Tengo que decir que todo te di_

_Y no hay como explicar para menos,_

_Dudar simplemente así lo sentí_

_Cuando te vi_

_Me sorprendió todo de ti_

_De blanco y negro al color me convertí_

_Sé que no es fácil decir te amo_

_Yo tampoco lo esperaba_

_Pero así es el amor _

_Simplemente pasó y todo tuyo ya soy_

_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor_

_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida_

_Antes que te ame más escucha por favor_

_Tengo que decir que todo te di_

_Y no hay como explicar para menos,_

_Dudar simplemente así lo sentí_

_Cuando te vi_

Durante la canción estuvieron a punto de besarse dos veces pero ambas veces Santana fue rechazada sutilmente, pero eso no la hacía sentir mejor. La cena terminó y la llevó a su casa, se despidieron y cuando Sebastian llegó a su departamento nuevamente, comenzó a tirar todas las cosas en un arranque de furia. Estaba furioso, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?! Pero él no podía estar enamorado de ella! Ella era su enemiga, era una perra, era una chica! Y más importante aún, era sólo su plan!... todo les salía bien siempre, y esta no podía ser una excepción! Y encima de todo, un día antes había tenido una discusión con sus padres de nuevo… Toda la noche le estuvieron dando vueltas en la cabeza todas esas ideas, ya llevaba cuatro noches sin dormir y la cuenta seguía en curso, y eso se veía reflejado en su humor, estaba peor que nunca, también en su desempeño físico pues ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de ensayar con los Warblers, decidió que no volvería a salir con Santana hasta que pudiera superarlo así que dejó de llamarla y rechazó todas sus llamadas e invitaciones y todo eso también se vio reflejado en su desempeño académico , lo cual a su vez afectó más aún su relación con sus padres lo cual su vez afectó su sueño y así sucesivamente, nada ni nadie podía calmarlo y él ya no sabía qué hacer, aunque estaba con vida a eso ya no se le podía llamar vida. Siguió así por un mes más o menos hasta que un día decidió cometer la peor y más grande de su vida.

El Dr. López tenía que ir a una serie de conferencias por toda la región por lo que él y su esposa estarían fuera por dos semanas, por lo que Santana se quedaría sola durante ese tiempo, para la antigua Santana eso habría sido como una segunda navidad para ella pues tendría la casa libre por dos semanas, y esto significaba que podría hacer lo que quisiera y con quien quisiera, pero ahora era diferente, ella tenía novio, pero tampoco podía invitarlo a divertirse un poco porque aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo con él, no le respondía la mayoría de sus llamadas, y cuando lo hacía rechazaba todas sus invitaciones, no se oía bien y Santana comenzaba a preocuparse pero él nunca quiso que conociera a sus padres por lo que obviamente no sabía dónde vivía y no podía hacer nada por él, estaba pensando en todo eso mientras veía una película, cuando tocaron la puerta. Ella se levantó a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió cuando lo vio.

-Hey, no sabía que vendrías… me tomaste por sorpres… me quieres explicar dónde demonios te metiste durante el último mes?!

-Por ahí…

-¿Qué? Te metes en el último agujero del mundo, luego vienes a mi casa y me dices que estabas por ahí?

-Oye, si vine fue para hablar contigo pero ya veo que no voy a poder….

-Lo siento, ¿de qué querías hablar?

-Olvídalo, creo que fue un error haber venido

-Está bien! Me equivoqué! Sí? Pero no es para que te pongas así…

-Esto no es por ti

-¿Ah no? Y entonces?... contéstame Sebastian!... No me amas cierto?

-¿Qué? ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

-Porque ya llevamos dos meses y en todo ese tiempo ni siquiera me has besado!

-Y qué ¿para amar a una persona tienes que besarla?

Ellos comenzaron a alterarse y a gritar cada vez más -Pues sí! Además ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que nos vimos, un mes sin que me llamaras, y sin que contestaras mis llamadas! Perdón pero no puedo creer algo así como que tú me ames en estos momentos.

-Tú no sabes nada sobre mí!

-¿Y cómo se supone que debería hacerlo, si no me dejas entrar en tu vida!... soy tu novia Sebastian y ni siquiera he conocido a tus padres!

-No tienes que.

-Claro que tengo que! Tu y yo estamos saliendo, vamos en diferentes escuelas y se supone que somos rivales, ambos deberíamos haber sacrificado ciertas cosas para estar juntos… yo sacrifiqué a mis amigos, al coro, y a mi lealtad con Mckinley,¿ tú que has sacrificado?!

-No tienes ni idea…

-¿No tengo ni idea de qué?, habla!

-No tienes ni idea de todo lo que inconscientemente he hecho por ti…

-¿De qué…

-¿Tú crees que es fácil ser el líder del grupo oponente al de mi novia, soportar sus comentarios todo el día y tratar de que no se pasen demasiado de la raya? ¿Crees que es muy fácil darte cuenta de la noche a la mañana de que ya no eres más tú sino que ahora hay otra persona que también importa? ¿Crees que fue fácil tener que luchar por tanto tiempo con este maldito sentimiento y al final darte cuenta de que ya no puedes hacer nada porque ya estás perdida e irremediablemente enamorado?! ¿Crees que es fácil? ¿Crees que yo no he sacrificado nada?!

Ambos se calmaron después de la confesión, hacía unos momentos estaban gritándose y ahora estaban llorando y consolándose el uno al otro.

-Lo lamento, sé que no suelo ser muy expresivo pero…

-No te disculpes, tienes razón…

-…Si tú supieras…

-¿Qué?

-Nada

-Dijiste que si yo supiera… ¿a qué te referías con eso?... Si en verdad me amas dímelo…

Sebastian suspiró y comenzó a contarle su historia que no era muy fácil para él de decir, sus padres creían que él era una decepción para ellos, cuando vivían en París tenían unos amigos que tenían un hijo que también estaba en el coro de su escuela y gracias a él ganaron 7 campeonatos de coros consecutivos; él en cambio ni siquiera había logrado que los Warblers pasaran de las regionales.

-¿Qué?!... no quiero ofender a tus padres ni nada pero… es que eso es muy estúpido!... en lugar de pensar en cuantos campeonatos no has ganado, deberían a pensar en lo bueno.

-¿Cómo qué?, acéptalo, tal vez ellos tengan razón…

-¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Ese no es el Sebastian Smythe que conozco… eres el capitán del coro de Dalton, tienes buenas notas, tienes una buena reputación… ¿qué más pueden pedir?

Continuaron hablando sobre sus problemas cada uno se desahogó con el otro, estaban sentados en la alfombra de la casa de Santana y recargados en el sillón que estaba detrás de ellos.

-Sabes cuando te conocí jamás pensé que serías la única persona que espera grandes cosas de mí…

-¿Qué pensaste de mí?

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando me viste por primera vez, ¿qué pensaste de mí?

-En serio quieres que te lo diga?

-Sí, por qué no?

-Está bien… Hmmm pensé que eras una perra, y tuve razón -ambos rieron -cuando me amenazaste despertaste algo en mí, también pensé que eras demasiado sexy para salir con esos perdedores… -Santana sonrió al escuchar eso –Bien, ahora dime tú que pensaste de mí

-De verdad quieres saber?

-¿Por qué no? –ambos rieron de nuevo

-De acuerdo… pensé, antes de conocerte –aclaró –que eras el típico odioso hijo de papi, incapaz de hacer algo por sí mismo, por eso fui a Dalton a confrontarte pero lo único que logré con eso fue sentir miedo

-Miedo?

-Sí, pero no de los Warblers o de ti, sino de… enamorarme

-Te confieso algo?... también tuve miedo de enamorarme

-Y lo estás ahora? –le dijo mientras se acercaba más él

-No lo sé –le respondió haciendo lo mismo –¿y tú?

-Sí

-También yo –él le dijo pero ella ya no se acercó porque sabía que cuando estuvieran a centímetros de distancia él se separaría de ella como siempre y no quería humillarse de nuevo, pero esta vez sería diferente, pues fue él quien se encargó de eliminar la distancia que existía entre ambos hasta que sus labios se tocaron suavemente, fue una sensación cálida y suave al principio pero después se convirtió en el beso más apasionado que ambos habían recibido...

* * *

**FIN! jaja no es cierto! esta historia no se termina aquí!... las mejores cosas están por venir! si quieren saber que pasa sigan leyendo! espero no tardar mucho en actualizar!... comenten lo que piensen de la historia, y si tienen alguna sugerencia, también son bienvenidas! Gracias!**


	7. Chapter 7: Hora de la verdad

**Hola! creo que no tardé mucho en actualizar pero esque me encanta esta historia, o al menos me encanta como queda en mi cabeza antes de escribirla jeje... estoy un poco desanimada porque casi no tiene comenatios :( pero la voy a continuar porque sé que hay personas que la leen pero no dejan comentarios así que la seguiré, pero les pido que comenten aunque sea sólo pónganle "me gusta" o "no me gusta" jajaja, como sea gracias a sus comentarios y espero que les guste**

* * *

-Y? –preguntó la rubia con curiosidad después de lo que su amiga le había contado no podía ser de otra manera.

-¿Qué?

-Tú y Sebastian se besaron por primera vez, fue un beso largo… y luego qué?

-Pues… nada… sólo… vimos una película –dijo un poco incómoda o avergonzada en el último de los casos.

-¿Me estás ocultando algo?

-Es la verdad!... no estoy ocultándote nada, ¿por qué crees que lo hago?...

-Porque tú no puedes estar en tu casa, con un chico, que es tu novio, solos…

-Ok, ok, ya entendí!- la interrumpió - tienes razón pero te juro que no pasó nada entre nosotros

-Oye San, sólo porque le dije a todo el mundo que salías con él no tienes porqué excluirme de tu vida…

-Britt, hemos sido amigas desde antes de que me traicionaras dos veces, jamás te excluiría de mi vida… eres una de las personas más importantes en ella, no podría hacerlo!

-Entonces dime la verdad

-Lo estoy haciendo! –Al ver la cara de incredulidad de su amiga continuó hablando algo avergonzada -…yo… quería hacerlo… pero él… bueno… creo que quiere esperar a que nuestra primera vez sea un poco más… en un ambiente más romántico y –se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, era la estupidez más grande que había dicho, tanto que hasta Brittany se daba cuenta de ella -… está bien! Él no quiso hacerlo!

* * *

-¿QUÉ?! –preguntaron todos asombrados por la respuesta de el líder del grupo

-Estuviste con Santana a solas en su casa –continúo Thad -por fin la besaste –dijo burlándose la última oración –y no llegaron a nada?!

-Bueno, perdónenme por no acostarme con cualquier chica que se me cruce por el camino! –dijo sarcásticamente

-Tú mismo lo dijiste Seb, ella no es cualquier chica… -dijo otro de los Warblers llamado Trent

Ante esa respuesta Sebastian no supo que decir, el chico tenía razón ella no era cualquier chica y era por eso que no había podido ceder ante ella; no era por su sexualidad, porque ahora tenía claro que no le gustaban los chicos ni las chicas, sólo le gustaba ella y no tenía miedo de demostrárselo con acciones o palabras, pero él estaba consciente de que si estaba con ella era sólo para separar a los ND y algún día tendría que decírselo, pero hasta entonces él no haría nada de lo que ella en un futuro pudiera arrepentirse, los demás se dieron cuenta de que estaba muy pensativo, ya que era muy evidente y comenzaron a hacer burlas acerca de que se había enamorado de Santana.

-¿Cómo te fuiste a enamorar de ella?

-Y pensar que la idea fue tuya!

-¿No me digas que una chica pudo más que tú?

-No puedo creer que cayeras en tu propio juego

-¿De verdad estás enamorado?

-Y si así fuera qué? –respondió molesto, al oír esa respuesta se callaron y dejaron las burlas, ellos lo hicieron con la intención de divertirse, después de todo eso era lo que él les había enseñado, pero nunca se esperaron que eso en el fondo pudiera herirle. Obviamente Sebastian no podía decirles todo lo que sentía a sus amigos y menos después de lo que le habían dicho porque ahora más que nunca quedaría como _el tonto que se enamoró_ y no quería ser recordado como tal, así que trató de parecer fuerte, pero no se dio cuenta de que en ese momento Kurt y Blaine iban llegado al café de Lima.

-No, no, no tú ya pagaste la última vez –dijo Kurt a su novio, como tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón –ya te dije que esta vez yo invito!

Blaine sonrió al oírlo decir esas palabras, él era siempre tan adorable que no podía negarse a nada que él le pidiera –está bien, tú invitas –Kurt también sonrió, ambos caminaron hacia el mostrador hasta que Blaine se detuvo y el otro chico hizo lo mismo.

-Espera, ¿qué no es ese Sebastian?

-Sí, así parece –contestó celoso

Ver a su novio celoso le pareció muy tierno, pero él no era un patán como para disfrutarlo así que aclaró, con una ligera risa que Kurt adoraba en él –No es lo que piensas, sólo quería pasar a hablar con los chicos, sólo que no quiero hacerlo mientras él está ahí

-Por qué?

-Después de todos los problemas que ha causado y sigue causando no tengo ganas de verle la cara porque no sé si resistiría las ganas de rompérsela

-Te entiendo, si no fuera porque recién acabo de hacerme este manicure francés te juro que ya tendría mis manos en su cuello…

-Espera –lo interrumpió, el jamás habría hecho algo así pero le parecía que había escuchado algo importante –Están hablando de Santana, o al menos eso fue lo que escuché

-Vamos!

-No sé si debamos Kurt, es que la verdad no quiero escuchar… -No terminó la frase cuando Kurt ya estaba sentado en una mesa cercana a la de ellos, cubriéndose con un menú para no ser visto, ante esto, decidió hacer lo mismo y lo siguió, llegaron justo a tiempo para escuchar lo último que querían escuchar.

-¿Cómo pueden pensar eso de mí? –dijo riéndose -¿de verdad creen que estoy enamorado de ella? ¿de verdad son tan estúpidos?

-Bueno, es que… por lo que nos dijiste… nosotros creímos que… -comenzó Jeff

-…después de todo lo que hiciste –continuó Nick –… ya sabes… besarla… disculparte con los ND

-woah, woah, woah! Eso lo hice para engañarla a ella, no a ustedes, de verdad creí que eran más inteligentes… saben bien que ella para mí no significa nada, excepto un escalón para destruir a los New Directions!, ella sólo es un juego, no estoy enamorado de ella y sigo siendo gay! –en cuanto terminó se levantó de la mesa y se fue sin decir una sola palabra, obviamente había mentido pero lo había hecho por una buena causa, ellos no podían enterarse de lo que sentía, eso era algo que sólo sabrían Santana y él.

-Escuchaste? –preguntó Kurt a Blaine –sólo está jugando con ella!

Pero Blaine aún estaba perplejo y no escuchó lo que le decía su novio –No puedo creerlo… sólo la está usando…!

-Lo sé, eso es tan vil!

-Vamos –le dijo haciéndole una señal para que se levantara

-A dónde?

-Tenemos que decírselo!

-No, no, no, no, eso sólo la hará sufrir

-Kurt, sufrirá más si no se lo decimos! Somos sus amigos, tenemos que hacerlo!

-Sí, puede que tengas razón, pero aunque se lo digamos, ella no nos creerá…

-Al menos debemos intentarlo! No podemos dejar que se salga con la suya y que la lastime!

-Lo sé, lo que digo es que si lo hacemos nosotros no nos creerá, pero sé de una persona a la que sí

* * *

-Quieren que le diga a Santana que su novio sólo la está utilizando para se para a los ND?- preguntó inocentemente la rubia

-Sé que suena raro, pero Kurt y yo lo escuchamos

-sí, y sólo hay una persona en la que ella confía, y es la única a la que ella le creerá, supongo que sabes quién es?

-Hmm… es alguien famoso?

-Tú Brittany! –le responden ambos un poco desesperados pero ya se lo esperaban de ella

-Claro, entonces sólo tengo que decirle que su novio la está engañando, que sólo juega con ella y que no la ama… suena fácil

Obviamente Brittany no comprendía la gravedad del asunto, considerando que Santana confiaba ciegamente en él, pero por lo mismo había sido fácil convencerla de que se lo dijera.

* * *

Las horas se habían pasado muy rápido y era hora del ensayo del club Glee todos estaban reunidos en la sala de música como siempre.

-Muy bien chicos! Es hora de comenzar –dijo como Will como de costumbre –el tema de esta semana es… -se detuvo al ver que alguien entraba a la sala –Santana –exclamó con alegría en su rostro –nos da gusto tenerte de vuelta toma…

-No viene a su estúpida reunión –contestó claramente molesta -¿quién de ustedes fue?

-Perdón?, de qué hablas?

-Usted no se meta señor Schue!, esto es entre uno de ellos y yo!

-De acuerdo, no me meteré pero sólo dinos ahora que pasó…

-Lo de siempre, ellos no pueden aceptar que esté saliendo con Sebastian

-Y nunca lo haremos –dijo Rachel, enfrentándose a ella

-Así que fuiste tú Berry? Por qué no me sorprende?... escucha tú estuviste saliendo con Jesse así que deberías entenderme!

-Pero de qué estás hablando?

-Fuiste tú quien le dijo a Brittany que Sebastian sólo estaba jugando conmigo ¿cierto?

-No!, no! Yo sólo dije que no aceptamos tu relación con…

-Cállate Rachel! Sólo empeoras las cosas! –le dijeron los demás

-Oigan, ¿de qué me perdí? –dijo la chica nueva llamada Marley

-Santana está saliendo con Sebastian, el capitán de los Warblers, nuestro oponente en las regionales, ninguno de nosotros aprueba su relación, ella se molestó y abandonó el club Glee –le respondió Artie

-Sí, pero, ¿no sería mejor que ella eligiera con quien quiere salir? Creo que ninguno de nosotros debería meterse en su vida porque…

-Gracias Marlene, en serio aprecio tu opinión –dijo sarcásticamente mientras la interrumpía

-Es Marley

-Lo que sea!... Bien! Si no fue Berry entonces quién fue?!

-Fuimos nosotros –respondió Blaine señalándose a él y a Kurt –pero ates de que te molestes, debes saber que es cierto… Kurt y yo fuimos al café de Lima y él estaba ahí, estaba hablando con los Warblers y dijo que tú sólo eras sólo un escalón para destruirnos, que nunca se enamoró de ti y que seguía siendo gay.

El silencio invadió la sala después de esta confesión nadie quería decir nada porque todo lo que se les veía a la cabeza era el típido _te lo dije!_ Y eso era lo último que ella necesitaba en estos momentos.

-No lo puedo creer –finalmente Santana habló

-Santana, yo… de verdad lo lamento… y-y sé cómo te sientes yo… -le dijo mientras intentaba abrazarla pero ella se reusó y continuó.

-No puedo creer que después de todo lo que él ha hecho para demostrarnos que ha cambiado, los que se suponía que deberían ser mis amigos sigan dudando de él e inventen esto para alejarme de él!

-Te dije que no nos iba a creer –le susurró Kurt a Blaine

-Santana… -dijo el señor Schue tratando de trantquilizarla

-No me toquen!... saben qué?... a partir de este momento renunció club Glee! –dijo amenazantemente mientras se dirigía a la salida

-Pero renunciaste hace como 2 semanas –le dijo Artie

-…P-pues entonces renunció dos veces!

Lo que le dijeron Blaine y Kurt la hicieron dudar al principio, que él fuera gay es la única explicación que podía encontrarle a el comportamiento de Sebastian, que nunca la hubiera besado, que al principio era distante, que no hubiera querido llegar más lejos con ella cuando cualquiera habría dicho que sí sin pensarlo; pero de alguna u otra manera se arrepintió y no volvió a poner en duda lo que Sebastian le había demostrado en los últimos días sobretodo. Ella estaba segura de que lo que él sentía por ella era amor y nadie podría quitarle esa idea de la cabeza porque ahora lo tenía muy claro, ella realmente estaba enamorada de él, estaba enamorada de su enemigo…

* * *

**Bueeno... ¿qué les pareció? comenten! la verdad este capítulo iba a ser mucho más largo, e iba a tener una trama más grande pero ya tengo mucho sueño así que soy conciente de que no quedó muy bien pero como sea espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no se preocupen que voy a seguir con la historia, todavía queda muchísmo más por ver o mejor dicho por leer jaja bueno, comenten dudas, quejas, sujerencias, o lo que sea, ya saben que es bienvenido!**


	8. Chapter 8: Herida de muerte

**Ya está listo este capítulo también jaja siento que estoy actualizando demasiado rápido pero no puedo evitarlo ya tengo parte de lo que pasará el siguiente capítulo, pero aún así recibo sugerecias... ah por cierto dejen sus cometarios en serio!... bueno espero que les guste y creo que no tardaré en actualizar jaja**

* * *

El día había terminado y cómo cada viernes Santana y Sebastian estaban disfrutando de su clásica cena de fin de semana, desde que se habían arreglado las cosas entre ellos, acordaron que sería bueno designa ciertos días de la semana exlusivamente para ellos dos: saldrían a cenar martes, viernes y el domingo realizarían alguna otra actividad a esa hora para no caer en la rutina, los demás días se verían saliendo de clases o en café de Lima.

Ambos reían mientras escuchaban las anécdotas del otro como todo lo que Satana tuvo que hacer para estar con Brittany, ser la barba de Karofsky (para lo cual tuvo que descubrirlo viendole el trasero a Sam, y fue así como descubrió que él era gay) y utilizarlo a él como la suya, sobornarlo, formar el escuadrón ati-bravucones (y eso incluía el ridículo traje rojo con boina que debían usar) para traer a Kurt de vuelta al club Glee y quedar como la heroína porque gracias a ella iban a ganar las nacionales, y con ambas cosas conseguiría ser la reina del baile, la más popular y por lo tanto, podría engañar a Brittany diciéndole que era una tradición que tenía que bailar con la reina del baile.

-Oye -dijo Sebastian cambiando de conversación- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Qué?-respondió a ella en tono un poco más serio

-¿Por qué terminaron tú y Brittany?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? -le respondió algo desconertada, ¿su novio quería saber porqué había terminado con su ex novia?

-Perdoname, si te incomoda no tienes que contestar...

-No, no, claro que no, es sólo que... -Santana nunca había hablado de eso con nadie y hacerlo con su actual novio sería extraño, suspiró y continuó -...Ella me engañó...

Sebastian se quedó perplejo, ¿cómo alguien podría engañar a alguien como Santana? ella era sexy, cool, popular y hermosa, ¿qué más podría pedir un chico o una chica?, pero sólo para estar seguro preguntó -¿A qué te refieres con "engañar"?

La latina suspiró antes de comenzar a contarle la historia brevemente -Era un día como cualquiera, yo estaba en mi casa, me sentía aburrida, creí que sería una buena idea ir de compras con mi novia así que la llamé a su celular pero no me contestó, entonces llamé a su casa, su mamá me contestó me dijo que probablemete traería el celular apagado pero me dijo que ella estaba en su cuarto por si quería ir a verla, obviamente eso quería, así que fui, subí las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, y cuando abrí la puerta la ví besádose con otro chico en su cama, por suerte no llegué 2 minutos después...

-Y?... no le dijiste nada?

-Terminé con ella

-Sí pero... aún son amigas! quiero decir, ¿por qué sigues estando con ella?, ¿no deberías odiarla?

-No -suspiró -¿sabes cuántas veces yo he sido infiel?

-Supongo que más de las que recuerdas... pero entonces, si eso no te molesta ¿por qué terminaste con ella?

-He sido infiel muchas veces como para entenderla y perdonarla, pero yo jamás le fui infiel a ella, por lo que tuve que terminar con lo nuestro, además no estoy segura de que lo nuestro haya sido amor, es decir, teníamos sexo cas veces por semana...

La reacción de celos de Sebastian fue inevitable, pero preguntó -y si amaras a una persona lo suficiente como para perdonar que te engañe de alguna manera...

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Sólo estoy suponiendo... digamos que hipotéticamente alguien, algún novio o novia al o a la que tú amaras que no fuera Brittany, te mintiera, no siéndote infiel, sino de otra manera, ¿qué harías tú? hipotéticamente claro!

-Hmm... no lo sé... supongo que... terminaría con el o ella y dependiendo de la mentira tal vez no la o lo perdonaría…

-¿POR QUE?!, digo ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque puedo tolerar una infidelidad porque yo lo he hecho muchas veces pero sin contar eso, detesto las mentiras, alguna vez hice cosas de las cuales me arrepiento ahora y esa laaaarga lista incluye mentir pero he cambiado y ya no significa lo mismo

-¿Qué de diferente hay entre una infidelidad y una mentira cualquiera?

-Que cuando eres infiel es porque sólo quieres divertirte, no significa que no ames a tu pareja, y en cambio cuando la engañas es diferente…

-Hagamos una promesa –le dijo ella inesperadamente, él la escuchó sin decir nada y esperó a que continuara –Prometamos que a partir de ahora nos diremos la verdad siempre. Yo empiezo, ayer Blaine y Kurt me dijeron algo que me hizo dudar de ti, pero ya lo superé.

-¿Qué cosa? –comenzó a ponerse nervioso

-Nada, no es nada importante…

-No, dime, quiero saber… dijiste que nos diríamos la verdad

Santana suspiró –Está bien… me dijeron que habían escuchado una conversación que tuviste con los Warblers en la que decías que sólo me estabas utilizando para destruir a los New Directions ¿lo puedes creer?! –comenzó a reír esperando que él hiciera lo mismo pero no fue así, en lugar de eso parecía estar preocupado.

-¿Y les creíste?

-Por supuesto que no!, bien ahora es tu turno de decirme algo que alguna vez me hayas ocultado

-Y-yo… está bien… te confieso que cuando comencé a salir contigo aún era gay… pero ya no lo soy y…

-Está bien, de todas formas eso ya lo sabía

-¿En serio?

-No, no realmente –dijo riendo –pero sí lo sospechaba

-Te amo

-Lo sé, ya me lo habías dicho en otra ocasión -sonrió

-Sí, pero esta vez lo digo en serio –Sebastian estaba demasiado distraído como para notar lo que acababa de decir, hasta que Santana se lo preguntó.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "esta vez lo digo en serio"?

-N-nada –tartamudeó un poco, estaba a una milésima de echarlo a perder todo!. –Yo… me refiero a que… a que esta vez lo digo más en serio que nunca…-dijo rápida pero torpemente –sí… eso es… –murmuró eso último para sí mismo.

Santana sonrió y él suspiró aliviado pero seguía preocupado porque sabía que en algún momento tendría que decirle la verdad.

* * *

Al día siguiente como de costumbre Sebastian y los Warblers estaban en el café de Lima, usualmente deberían estar hablando sobre sus rutinas pero ahora el tema más común es sus conversaciones se resumía en una palabra que era la que Sebastian más usaba: Santana.

-Yo pienso que deberías decirle

-Estoy de acuerdo con Nick, piensa que mientras más tardes en decírselo, más tardará en perdonarte

-Tienen razón chicos, creo que se lo diré mañana o el martes tal vez…

-¿Por qué tiene que saberlo? –preguntó Trent, a lo que Thad asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación

-No escucharon lo que les acabo de decir?! Ella me odiará si no se lo digo!

-Pero sólo lo sabemos tú, Nick, Jeff, Thad y yo… ¿Por qué tiene que enterarse?

-Sí, piénsalo Seb –continuó Thad –Si tú no hablas y ninguno de nosotros habla ella no lo sabrá, además así tú puedes seguir con ella, ella no se molestará, y todos serán más felices.

Sebastian no podía creer que por primera vez alguien fue más inteligente que él, y odiaba admitirlo pero esta vez él no tenía la razón, ellos sí. Estaba decidido, no le diría nada y ella no se enteraría porque los demás habían jurado no abrir la boca.

En ese momento mientras ellos hablaban, Santana y Brittany entraban al lugar, no querían beber café, sólo querían platicar entre ellas como antes y ese era el lugar perfecto, se sentaron en una mesa desde la cual se veía la mesa de Sebastian y el resto de los chicos pero ellos no podían ver la de ellas por lo que no se dieron cuenta de cuando llegaron.

-Sabes, extrañaba salir contigo

-También yo Britt, he estado ocupada con Sebastian y todo eso pero hoy es un día exclusivo para nosotras, hablaremos un poco, iremos de compras y tal vez después veamos una película, será como antes.

Brittany sonrió al escuchar los planes que Santana tenía –Oye, mira, allá está Sebastian… ¿no quieres con él?

-No, lo vi anoche, además te lo dije, hoy es un día sólo para nostras, nada de chicos ni interven…

No terminó la frase cuando el celular de Brittany sonó y ésta tuvo que contestarlo.

-Lo siento San, es la nueva niñera del Sr. Tubbington, como te conté el otro día, se unió a una pandilla y no puedo vigilarlo todo el día así que contraté a una…

-Sólo contesta!

-Ok San,… hola?... –La rubia siguió hablando inocentemente por teléfono, mientras Sanana decidió ir a saludar a Sebastian y de paso a decirle el lugar de su próxima cita, ya que a ella le tocaba escogerlo, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa porque llegó el peor momento de la conversación.

-…No lo sé… está bien… lo único que sé es que eso no me impedirá seguir con mis planes -Ella planeaba sorprenderlo así que llegó por detrás de él pero se detuvo a escuchar lo que decía, los demás chicos se percataron de su presencia e intentaron advertirle.

-Oye Seb… -intentó advertirle Jeff

-Santana… -dijo Nick

-Sí, de ella estamos hablando… ¿no has prestado atención a todo lo que llevo diciéndote?

-No… -intentó corregirlo

-¿No?... Bien –dijo con fatiga en su rostro –decía que pase lo que pase yo cumpliré con mi objetivo, supongo que sabes cuál es pero te lo repito para que te quede muy claro, sólo quiero ganar las regionales, si me enamoro o no de ella no tiene nada que ver, la pasamos bien juntos pero para mí ganar siempre ha sido primero, además ella sólo es como un "escalón" para que yo pueda lograrlo, realmente nunca significó nada importante para mí… de acuerdo?... ¿qué pasa? Se quedan mirando como estúpidos como si ella… -entonces se dio cuenta, giró la cabeza 90° y la vio, estaba parada justo detrás de él escuchando todo lo que decía.

-Santana, yo… -quiso justificarse pero ella le dio una cachetada como nunca se la había dado a nadie, tanto que todos en el lugar pudieron darse cuenta, después de eso salió corriendo.

-Listo, ya podemos hablar... -dijo Brittany pero se asombró porque no veía a su amiga por ninguna parte -Santana?

* * *

Inmediatamente Sebastian se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, no perdió tiempo y fue a seguirla, hasta que la alcanzó.

-Santana!... lo, lo siento… de verdad, déjame explicarte…

-Explicarme qué? Que durante todo este tiempo sólo has estado jugando conmigo y que todas esas veces que me dijiste _te amo_ en verdad no lo sentías! –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, te juro que yo…

-No me jures nada!, sólo déjame sola!

-NO!... sé que hice mal pero tienes que escucharme!

-No voy a hacerlo!

-Por favor, confía en mí

-Una vez lo hice y me traicionaste! ¿Por qué tropezaría de nuevo con la misma 'piedra?

-Vamos creo que estás exagerando!

-¿Exagerando?!... me acabo de enterar de que mi novio sólo me estaba utilizando, que mis amigos, a los cuales hice a un lado, tenían razón en todo! Y me dices que estoy exagerando?

-No, no quise decirte eso!, ni mucho menos lastimarte!

-Pero lo hiciste!

-Entiendo que estés molesta conmigo pero…

-No estoy molesta contigo, estoy molesta conmigo! Por haber sido tan estúpida y haberte puesto por encima de mis amigos! No lo puedo creer!... Y la peor parte es que yo realmente me enamoré de ti!... dime ¿alguna vez te enamoraste de mí? Por supuesto que no!... –dijo limpiándose los ojos y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas –Así que felicidades, en verdad te felicito, fuiste mejor que yo, conseguiste enamorarme, hacer que yo confiara en ti, hacerme renunciar al club Glee, a mi voluntad y a mis amigos! Felicidades Sebastian Smythe, el día de hoy tú ganaste!

Santana se alejó de él sin darle oportunidad de que dijera nada más, estaba muy herida y en esos momentos extrañaba al club Glee y extrañaba cantar para resolver sus problemas.

_Yo que aseguraba que no iba a enamorarme,_  
_que en mi mente ganaba al corazón_

_Yo que al conocerte_  
_comente que eras pedante;_  
_no creí cometer ningún error_

_Mira me has ganado la batalla,_  
_mira me hace falta tu mirada;_  
_hoy hago tuyo mi cuerpo,_  
_soy tu esclava_

_Herida de muerte_  
_porque Cupido me tendió una trampa,_  
_mi corazón se declaro vencido_  
_porque hoy de ti estoy enamorada_

_Herida de muerte_  
_hasta me alegra saber que he perdido_  
_porque tu flecha le ha pegado al blanco_  
_y mírame amando a mi enemigo_

_Mira me has ganado la batalla,_  
_mira me hace falta tu mirada;_  
_hoy hago tuyo mi cuerpo,_  
_soy tu esclava_

_Herida de muerte_  
_porque Cupido me tendió una trampa,_  
_mi corazón se declaro vencido_  
_porque hoy de ti estoy enamorada_

_Herida de muerte_  
_y hasta me alegra saber que he perdido_  
_porque tu flecha le ha pegado al blanco_  
_y mírame amando a mi enemigo_

_Herida de muerte_  
_porque Cupido me tendió una trampa,_  
_mi corazón se declaro vencido_  
_y mírame amando a mi enemigo._

-Santana?

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? comentenlo!... si tienen sugerencias de lo que sea, díganmelas! en serio... creen que la historia tiene una buena trama? creen que es interesante? o es un cliché? o algo... no tardaré en actualizar y después más o menos como en el capítulo 9 ó 10 va a haber un giro en la trama bueno el incio de... jaja comenten!**


	9. Chapter 9: Seguir adelante

**Hola, ¿cómo están?, yo estoy muy bien y muy inspirada para continuar esta historia, de todas las que estoy escribiendo, esta es mi favorita jaja... les dije que no tardaría mucho en actualizar, vaya ya es el capitulo 9! que rápido pasó el tiempo, pero ya sin hablar mucho, aquí está el capítulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

-Santana? –exclamó Will mientras la veía entrar a la sala de música interrumpiendo su reunión

-¿Estás llorando? –preguntó Finn mientras se levantaba de su asiento, estaba claramente preocupado al igual que los demás, en otros momentos ella hubiera respondido sarcástica e hirientemente la pregunta del chico, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y le preguntaba si estaba llorando? pero lo único que pudo hacer fue correr hacia él y abrazarlo mientras rompía en llanto, al ver esto todos los demás se levantaron para ir a consolarla.

-Tenían razón! –dijo sin dejar de llorar –tenían razón en todo!... no puedo creer que fui tan estúpida!

-Tranquila Santana –intervino su profesor –dinos que pasó

-Lo escuché! Lo escuché hablando con sus estúpidos amigos… estaba diciendo exactamente lo que Kurt y Blaine dijeron!... sólo estaba jugando conmigo!

Al escuchar esas palabras Puck se dirigió molesto a la salida pero Will lo detuvo -¿A dónde vas Puck?

-A romperle la cara a Sebastian

-Te acompaño –dijo Mike mientras lo seguía junto con Blaine y Artie

-¿Qué?, no! Claro que no harán eso! –intervino Will de nuevo

-No se ofenda señor Schue, pero no se meta en esto –dijo Puck

-Sí… escuche, hace un año ese criminal casi hace que Blaine pierda un ojo y estuvo a punto de dañar para siempre la reputación de Finn, y lo único que hicimos fue callar… callar y aguantar, pero ya no más! No sé ustedes pero yo estoy arto de tener que pasar por alto todas sus trampas! –continuó alterado Artie

-Es un criminal, merece ser castigado –agregó Mike

-Sí, y si no es por la justicia será por nosotros mismos! –dijo Puck mientras continuaban su camino los cuatro chicos

-Oigan, chicos, el señor Schuester tiene razón –dijo Finn para tratar de arreglar las cosas –al igual que ustedes, yo me siento igual de impotente pero no podemos hacer nada…

-Por su culpa me sometieron a una cirugía, casi arruina tu imagen y ahora lastimó a Santana

-Lo sé pero…

-Chicos –dijo Santana secándose las lágrimas e intentando sonar lo más serena posible –les agradezco todo lo que quieren hacer por mí pero… eso no cambiará las cosas… él estará lastimado físicamente y yo seguiré teniendo el corazón roto…

-Ella tiene razón, además podrían expulsarlos y no podríamos competir sin ustedes en las regionales –agregó Rachel

-Está bien… -dijo Puck resignado –no le haremos daño… pero sí le advertiremos que no vuelva a acercarse a ninguno de nosotros!

-Bueno, sé que será difícil pero, trataremos de hacerte olvidar esa experiencia –dijo Will –ahora que regresas al club…

-Nunca dije que volvería –respondió apresuradamente –escuchen, me porté muy mal con la mayoría de ustedes, en especial con ustedes Kurt y Blaine, les debo una disculpa a todos pero principalmente a ustedes chicos

-Descuida –dijo Blaine reconfortantemente –lo que importa es que no fue demasiado tarde

-Es por eso que no puedo volver, no me lo merezco… soy una traidora

-Sí, lo eres –dijo Rachel –pero hasta el peor de los traidores merece una oportunidad…

-No podemos hacerlo sin ti… –agregó Mercedes extendiéndole la mano, ésta la tomó y oficialmente se reintegró al club Glee

-De acuerdo chicos, vamos a continuar… el tema de esta semana es… -dijo el señor Schue mientras escribía en el pizarrón -… _"seguir adelante" _–Esto es por ti Santana –dijo acercándose a ella y continuó -… su tarea será encontrar canciones de superación, pueden hacer mezclas o como lo prefieran, el único requisito es que debe ser algo inspirador…

La reunión de los ND siguió normal como siempre y a la salida de ésta; Puck, Mike, Blaine y Artie se dirigieron a la Academia Dalton para hablar con Sebastian.

-Hey! –le dijo Puck mientras lo tomaba de los hombros para voltearlo hacia él –has estado metiéndote con todos en nuestro grupo y no has recibido ningún castigo… pero eso terminó!

-Pero qué…?

-No te queremos cerca de Santana –lo interrumpió Mike

-¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? –dijo burlándose como de costumbre –Un bailarín que no canta, un chico con libertad condicional, un gay con corbata y un lisiado que jamás ha besado a una chica? JA! No me hagan reír –trató de sonar arrogante como siempre para ocultar el dolor que sentía por dentro de saber que Santana probablemente lo estaría odiando en este momento y que gracias a su estúpida boca jamás regresaría con ella.

-No nos provoques –Puck lo tomó del saco y lo empujó hacia la pared –te lo advertimos… si no te alejas de ella sufrirás las consecuencias porque la condicionalidad de mi libertad fue de un año… y ya pasó un año… -lo soltó y se alejó con los demás chicos

-Y para tú información –se regresó Artie –yo SÍ he besado a una chica…

Después de ese incidente Sebastian quedó aún más lastimado… por primera vez se había enamorado y nadie le creía… esto apestaba!

_Me enamoró sin querer cuando menos lo esperaba_

_Cambió mi forma de ser me enseñó amar con el alma_

_No es su cuerpo ni belleza lo que me hace enloquecer,_

_Es lo que hay en su cabeza,_

_Y en su corazón lo que la hace tan mujer_

_La vida te da sorpresa, sorpresas te da la vida_

_Pa' mi ya no hay nadie más_

_Porque he encontrado alguien a quien amar_

_Me enamoré de verdad aunque nadie me lo crea,_

_Me vale que los demás digan siempre que ella es una perra_

_No es modelo ni es perfecta pero me hace enloquecer_

_Es lo que hay en su cabeza y en su corazón lo que la hace tan mujer_

_La vida te da sorpresa, sorpresas te da la vida_

_Pa' mi ya no hay nadie más_

_Porque he encontrado alguien a quien amar…_

Fue interrumpido por sus compañeros Warblers quienes lo esperaban para ensayar pero en ese momento lo que menos quería era ensayar… canceló la práctica y se quedó sólo en la biblioteca, porque era el único lugar en el que sentía que nadie iría a molestarlo, y comenzó a imaginar lo que habría sido si no hubiera abierto la boca el día anterior en el café… las cosas serían tan diferentes, Santana aún estaría con él y no estaría así, y lo peor de todo era que podía estar seguro de al menos una cosa: ella no quería saber nada de él. Lo sabía porque desde aquel día que arruinó su vida, había pasado casi todo ese tiempo intentando marcarle a su número; el crédito no era un problema, su padre tenía dinero y él también, el único problema era que no contestaba ninguna de sus llamadas ni mensajes de voz ni de texto, es más, ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de colgarle, simplemente dejaba sonar el celular pero después de la llamada número 15 en el mismo día, el sonido comenzaba a volverse molesto, estaba arruinando todas sus actividades, incluso su práctica con las porristas.

_Después de varias discusiones y problemas con su entrenadora, Santana había logrado que la subiera de nivel en la pirámide, no estaría en la punta porque ese era, desgraciadamente para ella, el lugar de Quinn Fabray, pero estaría arriba y no tendría que soportar más la humillación de estar en la base; todo parecía ir bien, hasta que al estar haciendo una pirámide el celular de Santana sonó, desconcentrándola y haciéndola perder el equilibrio, lo cual desequilibró la pirámide y todas cayeron al suelo, despertando la furia de Sue Sylvester._

Pero Sebastian Smythe no dejaría de insistir, siguió llamando varias veces al día durante casi una semana completa, todos se daban cuenta menos Brittany, quien más tarde sin saberlo haría algo bueno por él.

-… entonces volví a mi casa y vi que el señor Tubbinton no estaba ahí, por lo que me preocupé y… -se detuvo al escuchar sonar el celular de su amiga -… y… -ella esperaba que contestara, sin embargo ésta no lo hizo -… y… ¿no vas a contestar?

-No –contestó muy segura

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ingenuamente –Podría ser algo importante…

-No, no lo… -no terminó la frase cuando la rubia le quitó el celular y contestó

-Hola? –Santana chica le hizo una señal de que colgara, pero ésta no hizo caso -… Sebastian?... no, soy Brittany… sí, está aquí enfrente de mí –cuando la oyó pronunciar esas palabras, se puso pálida, no sabía que hacer, ahora tendría que afrontar todo y hablar con él y no estaba preparada para eso, sin embargo Brittany ya le había dado el teléfono y ya no podía dar marcha atrás

-¿Qué quieres?

_-Santana, no sabes cuánto me alegra oír tu voz…_

-Habla rápido Smythe!

_-Está bien… podemos vernos? Lo que te tengo que decir lo tengo que hacer en persona, no sería correcto si lo hiciera por teléfono_

-Y desde cuándo eso te importa?

_-Dónde estás? Para ir a… olvídalo_

-Primero quieres hablar conmigo y ahora me dices que lo… -antes de terminar la oración, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba él, frente a ella!

-Sorpresa! –le dijo con un ligero toque de emoción a su voz habitual y con esa sonrisa que a ella le encantaba y que no pudo evitar corresponder, pero eso sólo duró un par de segundos, antes de que ella recordara todo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! –intentó sonar molesta, pero en realidad estaba muy feliz de verlo de nuevo.

-Vine a hablar contigo, necesito explicarte cómo pasaron las cosas

-Sí, pues pierdes tu tiempo, porque yo ya sé cómo pasaron las cosas y no quiero averiguar nada más, así que ahora largo! –sabía que no soportaría mucho tiempo más antes de rendirse a sus pies de nuevo, así que se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-No.. Santana por favor –le dijo mientras la detenía del brazo –sólo dame 5 minutos, te contaré todo y después de eso aún sigues sin querer verme, te juro que por más que me duela, me alejaré de ti, te lo prometo…

-Tu palabra no me sirve de nada, y no me prometas ni me jures nada, ya una vez lo hiciste y si lo hubieras cumplido, no necesitarías jurarme nada de nuevo

-Lo sé… sólo te pido 5 minutos… ¿puedes?

Suspiró -¿Estás consciente de que ya perdiste como 10 segundos no?

Él sonrió y la llevó hasta el aula más cercana.

-Ya llevas medio minuto

-Soy un estúpido.

-Y querías hablar conmigo con tanta urgencia para decirme lo obvio?

-No… yo… soy un estúpido, de verdad… antes todo lo que me importaba era ganar las regionales, fui de lo peor, tuve la peor idea de mi vida, utilizarte a ti para conseguir lo que quería, eso fue sin duda lo peor que he hecho, y créeme que me arrepiento…

-Y supongo que ahora vas a decirme que de verdad te enamoraste de mí, y que esperas que te perdone, entonces se supone que yo debería doblar las manos y volver contigo olvidando todo lo que pasó, volveríamos a iniciar desde cero y seríamos felices hasta que volvieras a engañarme, te disculparas y la historia se repite ¿cierto?

-No, yo no pretendo que lo olvides, porque sé que no es fácil –suspiró, por primera vez en su vida estaba siendo sincero -sé que mis palabras ya no tienen valor para ti pero espero que me creas cuando te digo que en verdad me enamoré de ti… por favor dime que me crees… por favor

-Sí te creo –su respuesta sorprendió al chico –Por el momento no puedo estar segura de nada de lo que dices pero creo que estás diciendo la verdad por primera vez en tu vida.

Su rostro se iluminó, parecía que todo estaba arreglado y se inclinó para besarla, sin embargo fue ella quien esta vez lo rechazó a él.

-Sebastian, todos cometemos errores y tú no fuiste la excepción, algunos son más grandes y hacen más daño que otros como en este caso, pero al final siguen siendo sólo errores… se supone que existen para que aprendamos de ellos y lo hagamos bien la próxima vez y yo estoy segura de que no volverás a juagar con los sentimientos de las personas jamás…

-Por supuesto que no!

-Pero… todos los errores se pagan, y este no es la excepción, tendrás que pagar Sebastian

-Caí en mi propia trampa, me enamoré de mi enemiga y he experimentado una terrible soledad durante casi una semana… ¿no he pagado ya lo suficiente?

-Tal vez, pero como comprenderás no puedo ponerme a tu disposición de nuevo…

-Santana…

-Terminaron los 5 minutos –dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

Dos días después, como era el último día para la tarea del señor Schue, Santana estaba preparado la tarea de la semana, tenía un par de canciones que podría usar pero se dio cuenta de que, fuera de cumplir con la tarea, eso no le serviría para otra cosa, ella seguiría amando a Sebastian e incluso si algún día llegaba a olvidarlo, él seguiría sintiéndose invencible… entonces tuvo una idea, para lo que recurrió a sus amigos.

-¿Para qué me trajeron aquí? Saben bien que no me gustan las escuelas públicas… -dijo Sebastian al llegar al auditorio al que los chicos lo habían llevado

-Descuida, no vas a durar mucho aquí –dijo Sam burlándose un poco de su situación

-Sólo tienes que ver algo que Santana preparó para ti –continuó Rachel

-Ella está aquí? –preguntó, esa sería la primer buena noticia del día, tal vez no podría estar con ella porque obviamente ella seguía molesta y tenía suficientes razones para estarlo, pero al menos podría verla de nuevo después de su última conversación dos días atrás, en esos momentos se conformaba con sólo eso.

-Sí, ella quiere que la escuches –respondió Blaine

Sebastian quiso saber más pero en ese momento salió ella y las demás chicas, en seguida Rachel se les unió y sólo quedó él sentado en el público rodeado de todos los chicos para evitar que huyera o hiciera algo indebido; los músicos comenzaron a tocar y ella a cantar acompañada de las demás chicas.

_Son odiosas las comparaciones _

_pero tengo mil razones pa´ saber que fue un error_

_Pongo en la balanza lo que tengo _

_Y yo misma me contengo de cantártelas mi amor_

Y decidí que no me encerraré otro domingo  
mientras tu bien padre con tu amigos  
y yo junto al teléfono esperando por ti  
te diré infeliz pues ¿quién te dará mis caricias?

_¿Quién procurará tus sonrisas?  
quién cómo yo, quien como yo, con tanto amor?  
Me juraste maravillas (no, no, no)  
Que hasta mis males curarías (si señor)_

Pero yo me convencí

_que más vale estar sola que engañada por ti…  
Lloraré yo sé que es así _

_pero ten por seguro que que soy más fuerte sin ti…_

_Otra vez aquí  
ya sé que tu a mi no me convienes  
no entiendo cómo es que me convences  
yo de nadie me dejo y tú te burlas de mi  
te diré infeliz pues sin mí  
no tendrás alegría  
como yo ¿quien te dará su vida?  
quién cómo yo, quien como yo, con tanto amor?  
Que no se atreva a reclamarme (no, no, no)  
"Disque ahora sí que sabe amarme" (fanfarrón)_

_Por eso yo me convencí _

_que más vale estar sola que engañada por ti…  
Lloraré yo sé que es así _

_pero ten por seguro que que soy más fuerte sin ti…_

_Me juraste maravillas (me hipnotizas, me hipnotizas)  
Que hasta mis males curarías (me hipnotizas, me hipnotizas)  
Que no se atreva a reclamarme (me hipnotizas, me hipnotizas)  
"Disque ahora sí que sabe amarme" (me hipnotizas, me hipnotizas)_

_Por eso yo me convencí _

_que más vale estar sola que engañada por ti…  
Lloraré yo sé que es así _

_pero ten por seguro que que soy más fuerte sin ti…_

* * *

**Bien, qué les pareció, comenten... y si tienen una sugerencia o crítica o algo así díganmelo para mejorarla! bueno, creo que eso es todo, actualizare pronto!**_  
_


	10. Chapter 10: Venganza

**Hola! Aunque nadie ha comentado nada, ya está listo el capítulo 10! wow no puedo creer que ya sean 10 capítulos! en fin, estoy un poco desanimada porque nadie comenta y eso me hace pensar que nadie lee la historia por eso decidí comenzar a traducirla al inglés, tal vez así la leerán más personas... pero bueno, para todos los que leen y no comentan espero que les guste y que esta vez dejen aunque sea una carita en el comentario haha.**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Santana y Sebastian, indirectamente, habían terminado, ninguno de los dos la pasaba bien pero ambos intentaban convencerse de que era mejor así. Pero eso no significaba que Sebastian haya dejado de intentarlo, todo el mundo dice que si amas algo lo dejes ir, si regresa es tuyo y si no nunca lo fue; pero eso o era lo que él pensaba, él era de la idea de que debía luchar por ella, aunque ni siquiera sabía si estaba enamorado de ella de verdad, sólo sabía que estaba presente en su mente todo el tiempo y que ya no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en el daño que la había hecho, él estaba dispuesto a compensarlo de cualquier manera si tan sólo ella le contestara por lo menos una de sus llamadas, en este momento se conformaría con que dejara sonar su celular de nuevo en vez de colgarle, así por lo menos podría imaginar que estaba haciendo algo realmente importante y no tendría por qué afrontar la cruel realidad de que ella no quería hablar con él.

-Sebastian –habló Thad –Por qué no lo olvidas?

-No puedo, sé que en algún momento se enfadará de colgar y tendrá que contestarme –respondió sin dejar de mandar mensajes y llamar el mismo número mientras esperaba que alguien contestara, pero no fue así.

-Sólo estás haciéndote daño –trató de disuadirlo Jeff y Nick estuvo de acuerdo

-No estoy haciéndome daño! –contestó casi furioso pero sin mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros por seguir con su celular.

-Está bien, sólo decimos que quizás sea el momento de olvidarla y seguir con nuestra práctica suspendida de hoy… –agregó Trent secundado por los demás Warblers, creyendo que con esto último él entraría en razón y seguirían con su ensayo, pero una vez más se equivocaron.

-Me importa una mierda la práctica de hoy, y las regionales también! –gritó, esta vez dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Nadie lo entendía, él no quería a Santana, no se había enamorado de ella, pero la quería de vuelta; ni siquiera el mismo lo entendía.

Mientras tanto Santana había estado distraída todo el día colgando el celular y borrando los mensajes sin leer de Sebastian, aún estaba muy herida y furiosa al mismo tiempo. Todo el mundo se daba, incluso había arruinado el ensayo con las Cheerios la última vez y pasó de nuevo ese día, lo cual le había traído muchos más problemas con su entrenandora

-Santana? –dijo su amiga rubia, más en forma de pregunta que de saludo

-Hey Britt-Britt –contestó alegremente al verla frente a su casillero

-Estás bien? –le preguntó inocentemente

-Sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

-No lo sé, supuse que la entrenadora había sido demasiado dura contigo

-No, no en realidad, sólo me dijo que era una vergüenza y que si eso volvía a pasar, quedaría fuera de las Cheerios

-Lo siento mucho

-Descuida Britt, no eres tú quien debe disculparse –en ese momento casi pareció una invocación, el celular de Santana sonó, la rubia no dijo nada, esperaba que su amiga contestara pero esta no lo hizo –Y bien, ¿qué hiciste ayer?, perdona si no pude ir a visitarte como siempre pero estuve… ocupada

-No te preocupes San, la verdad no hice gran cosa, sólo sigo preocupada porque el señor Tubbinton no… -se detuvo al escuchar el celular de nuevo

-Continua –dijo Santana, su celular seguía sonando pero esta vez no iba a colgar

-… no quiere orinar jugo de manzana y… -volvió a ser perturbada por el sonido del timbre del celular de su amiga

-Ajá… el señor Tubbinton no quiere orinar jugo de manzana, ¿Qué más?...

-Ah, entonces creí que tal vez era porque el jugo con el que lo alimentaba estaba demasiado concentrado, entonces fui a la… -volvió a detenerse por la misma razón -… Santana, ¿no quieres contestar?

-No

-Pero podría ser algo importante

-No, no lo es

-¿Sigues molesta?

-Como no estarlo?!

-No lo sé, pero tal vez sería bueno que le contestaras el celular por lo menos para decirle que no quieres hablar con él.

-Sabes qué? Tú contesta si quieres –le dijo mientras le daba el celular

-Pero… hola?... Sebastian perdona es que Santana no tiene tu número registrado… no, soy Brittany, su mejor amiga… bueno tal vez lo borró… -la rubia seguía hablando ingenuamente mientras Santana le hacía señales para que colgara -… espera, creo que quiere decirte algo…

-¿Qué? Brittany yo no… -no pudo decir más porque la chica le pasó el teléfono y no tuvo más opción que contestar, tal vez ella tenía razón y por lo menos tenía que decirle que no quería hablar con él.

_-Hola?_

-¿Qué quieres?

_-Necesito hablar contigo_

-Es una lástima porque si no mal recuerdo ya hablamos hace una semana...

_-Sólo date la vuelta  
_

-Creí que te había quedado claro que ibas a pagar por tu error!

-Aunque suenes tan molesta, sé que en el fondo te alegras de verme

-Se te está haciendo costumbre venir aquí considerando que odias las escuelas públicas -Santana no podía creerlo, era Sebastian en persona! Por más molesta que estuviera no podía negarse a sí misma que se alegraba de verlo de nuevo; para ese momento Brittany ya se había ido.

-Vine porque quiero que hablemos

-Ah sí y ¿de qué?... qué yo recuerde tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar más que de en qué parte de tu rostro voy a golpearte

-Escucha, sé que estás molesta, lo entiendo, y también entiendo que quieras golpearme, me lo merezco, y con gusto dejaré que me golpees si con eso te sentirás mejor y querrás hablar conmigo… te sugiero que sea del lado izquierdo –le dijo indicándole donde

-No seas hipócrita!

-No lo soy!

-Entonces por qué estás aquí?

-Ya te lo dije, quiero que hablemos

-Pues yo no!... para mí todo quedó dicho la tarde en que me enteré que clase de persona eras.

-Sí, lo sé, hice mal, pero quiero remediarlo

-¿Cómo?, vas a regresar el tiempo y borrar todo lo que hiciste?

-Lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso…

-Es una lástima

-Santana por favor escúchame!

-No! Sabes qué? Fui una estúpida por creerte una vez pero eso no volverá a pasar, yo ya lo superé y el único momento de todo este tiempo en el que he pensado en ti, fue cuando estaba decidiendo cuál sería mi venganza, aún no sé si debería mandar todos tus pantalones a Filipinas o simplemente un buen golpe, ¿tú qué opinas?... sabes qué no respondas, me vengaré de ti el momento en que menos te lo esperes y de la última forma que crees posible –dijo en tono amenazante alejándose de ahí, sin darle oportunidad de que dijera algo más.

Santana estaba furiosa y a la vez muy lastimada, lo cual la hacía ponerse más molesta porque no sabía si en ese momento lo amaba o lo odiaba, de cualquier manera estaba muy claro que tenía que hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo, aunque se negó a que Puck y los demás chicos lo golpearan eso no significaba que no pudiera hacerlo ella, después de todo, tenía que encontrar alguna manera de deshacerse de todo lo que traía dentro. Seguía pensando en su venganza mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta que se encontró a la única persona que podía hacerla sentir mejor en esos momentos, Brittany.

-Es cierto? –preguntó la rubia al encontrársela

¿Qué? –preguntó desconcertada

-Vas a vengarte de Sebastian?

-Sí, no me digas que él te lo dijo

-No, te escuché a ti decírselo, yo estaba en el salón de al lado buscando a Rory, sé no es un duende pero podría ayudarme con el problema del señor Tubbinton

-ah, bien por las dos cosas… supongo –dijo desconcertada

-Creo que vengarte no solucionará nada

-Qué se supone que deba hacer entonces para olvidarlo?!

-Bueno, no lo sé, tal vez podrías… ir de compras, o… salir con alguien más, no estoy segura si eres lesbiana o no pero aún así hay muchos chicos y chicas que querrían salir contigo, pero si lo que quieres es salir con un Warbler, estoy segura de que habrá alguno que no sea como…

-Yo no quiero salir con alguien más! –la interrumpió

-Pero tampoco puedes regresar con él

-Por supuesto que no!... lo que quiero no es ir de compras, o salir con alguien… quiero vengarme!

-¿Pero cómo?

-No lo sé

-Si te sirve de algo, yo creo que no deberías…

-¿Por qué no? Él me usó, me mintió y tú me dices que no debería devolvérsela?

-Pero tú no eres así, Santana muchos en esta escuela piensan que eres mala, y yo siempre les digo que no lo eres…

-Esto no es acerca de ser malo, es ser inteligente… o vengativa

-Pero…

-Prefieres que me la pase encerrada en mi cuarto llorando, comiendo en exceso y viendo películas malas de los 70's?

-Claro que no, pero tampoco quiero que…

-Lo siento Britt, sabes que te adoro pero esta vez no puedo hacer lo que me pides, no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados, voy a vengarme! –Dijo mientras se alejaba de la rubia quien se había quedado preocupada por lo que pudiera hacer.

Al día siguiente Santana buscó a su amiga para decirle lo que había decidido

-… Sabes qué Brittany?, tal vez tú tienes razón, no debería vengarme

-En serio?

-Sí, ayer lo estuve pensando y me di cuenta de que lo que quiero no es vengarme, es sólo que aún estoy muy dolida con lo que pasó

-Me alegra que decidieras hacerlo… a dónde vas? –preguntó al ver que se alejaba de ella

-A Dalton –contestó

-¿Qué vas a hacer allá?

-No puedo decírtelo –dijo mientras se alejaba más –Ah, por cierto, Brittany, no vayas a decírselo a nadie!

-¿Por qué no?

-Por qué no!

-Y qué se supone que debo decirle a todo el mundo cuando me pregunten por ti?

-No tienes por qué darle explicaciones a nadie

-¿Y al club Glee?

Suspiró al escuchar esta última frase, no había pensado en eso –Hmmm… sólo diles que… tuve que ir a…. que tenía que hacer…. Sólo… diles que tenía que hacer… algo importante…

-…_algo importante_… de acuerdo –dijo mientras anotaba lo que Santana le había dicho para no olvidarlo y no echarle a perder las cosas. Estaba segura de que sería fácil mentirles a los chicos pero no fue así.

-De acuerdo chicos, comencemos con la tarea de esta semana… Brittany, ¿dónde está Santana?

-¿Por qué debería saberlo? –preguntó descaradamente para intentar desviar la pregunta

-Porque siempre están juntas –contestó Puck –ustedes siempre van a todos lados con la otra, es difícil saber cuando están saliendo y cuando no.

-Bueno obviamente ahora no estamos saliendo porque yo la engañé y ella comenzó a salir con Sebastian y él también la engañó pero diferente…

-Espera… la ausencia de Santana no tiene algo que ver con Sebastian, ¿o sí?

-No, claro que no –dijo muy segura

-Entonces a donde fue? –la siguieron interrogando

-A Dalton

Todos sabía que sólo había un cosa que Santana podría hacer en Dalton, todos excepto Brittany, ella era demasiado ingenua, no tonta, como para deducirlo.

-¿Por qué nos mentiste?

-Yo no les mentí –contestó ingenuamente la chica

-Dijiste que no había ido con Sebastian –agregó Finn

-Y así es, fue a Dalton

-¿Y sabes quien estudia en Dalton? –preguntó Quinn sarcásticamente

-Blaine?

-Estoy aquí, me transferí hace un año

-Cierto

-Brittany, Santana te dijo que iría a Dalton, ¿no es así? –preguntó el señor Schue

-Sí, eso dijo

-Y en Sebastian está en esa escuela

-Sí, pero ella no fue a eso

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Te dijo a qué iba entonces? –preguntó Blaine

-No, pero esta mañana yo le sugerí que tal vez debería salir con alguno de los Warblers

-¿QUÉ? –preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Brittany ¿de qué mas hablaron en la mañana?

-Es inútil señor Schue, ella no va a decirnos nada, obviamente Santana la hizo jurar o algo así

-Finn tiene razón –continuó Mike

-Tenemos que ir allá para detenerla –agregó Artie

-Sí, chicos tienen toda la razón, ustedes vayan y nosotros los esperaremos para iniciar la clase

-Ya es tarde –interrumpió Brittany

-¿Qué dices? –preguntaron

-Santana se fue hace 1 hora

-Aún podemos alcanzarla –afirmó Mike

-No, será inútil –dijo Sam –lo que haya ido a hacer, seguro que ya lo hizo

-Es cierto –dijo Will –será mejor que continuemos con la clase, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo

Así fue, ellos siguieron con su clase, mientras Santana estaba en Dalton, ninguno tenía idea de lo que ella planeaba hacer.

* * *

**Bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora jaja... espero que les haya gustado, si tienen ideas para el siguiente capítulo díganmelas, comenten si algo no les gustó para mejorarlo, y no sé, lo que quieran que pase ¿quieren que Santana se venge de Sebastian?.. ya sé comenten y diganeme ¿por qué les gusta Sebtana?... bueno eso eso es todo espero ver sus comentarios positivos o negativos no importa... ah! y si tienen alguna canción que crean que podría quedar bien con la historia, también háganmela saber para publicarla... ahora sí eso es todo, comenten y sigan la historia, creo que no tardaré en actualizar.**


	11. Chapter 11: Regresa

**Un nuevo capítulo listo! honestamente creo que este no me salió tan bien como esperaba, pero no me hagan caso, es mi opinión, ustedes leánlo y hagan la suya, aún así espero que les guste... realmente no tengo mucho que decir sólo que actualizaré pronto, y que lo disfruten!... ah sí, casi lo olvido este capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes en especial a pattyholdbrok, gracias por tu sugerencia, fue tomada en cuenta.  
**

* * *

Santana estaba decidida, se vengaría del chico que jugó con ella, pero obviamente no podía decírselo a los del club Glee porque no la apoyarían, y tampoco podía decírselo a Brittany porque sabía bien que su amiga no podía mantener un secreto. Así que decidió ir sola a Dalton, después de todo la idea que le había dado su inocente ex novia no era tan mala, salir con un Warbler, eso sin duda lastimaría a Sebastian tanto como él lo hizo con ella; no sería exactamente una venganza pues Santana Lopez podía pensar en algo mejor, pero al menos se desquitaría un poco.

Esa tarde no fue a la reunión del coro, sino a buscar la manera de lastimar sutil pero útilmente a Sebastian, de tantas veces que había ido a Dalton, ya se sabía el camino a la sala donde ensayaban los Warblers, y sabía que todo el tiempo estaban ahí, así que en cuanto llegó, caminó por un largo pasillo, dio vuelta a la derecha, siguió otro pasillo, más pequeño que el primero, entró en la tercera sala, todos la miraban pero ella no desvió su mirada, ni siquiera para ver a Sebastian, en realidad estaba caminando en su dirección, por un momento todos creyeron que iba con él, pero luego se desvió en los últimos centímetros, caminó hacia el chico que estaba a su derecha y en menos de dos segundos ya estaba besándolo apasionadamente; obviamente el chico estaba bastante sorprendido, no se lo esperaba, pero tampoco era tonto como para rechazarla; el beso duró más o menos 20 segundos, y en cuanto terminó Santana salió de ahí tal y como entró, sin decir una sola palabra. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, especialmente Sebastian, quien inmediatamente la siguió hasta que la alcanzó en un pasillo.

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso? –dijo furioso pero intentando sonar indiferente

-Hola Sebastian, desde cuando me estás siguiendo? –evadió la pregunta descaradamente

-Desde que saliste de la sala donde ensayamos –contestó rápidamente

-Ah, estabas ahí?... no te vi –trató de sonar lo más sarcástica que pudo

-No seas descarada! –dijo, esta vez más molesto, lo que era evidente por su tono de voz

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –evadió de nuevo

-Yo pregunté primero ¿qué se supone que fue eso? -En ese momento Sebastian quería preguntarle a gritos por qué había besado a Jeff pero no quería sonar demasiado interesado, aunque era obvio que lo estaba, así que trató de dulcificar un poco su tono de voz.

-No soy adivina –dijo casi interrumpiendo y fingiendo que no sabía de qué le hablaba –ahh! Hablas del beso?, fue un beso, ¿qué mas pudo haber sido?

Comenzó a reír –¿Esa fue tu venganza?

-¿De qué te ríes? –dijo casi molesta

-uno: de que Jeff es un gay de clóset, y dos: de que eres muy predecible!... cualquiera que te haya conocido por cinco minutos sabría que esa sería tu venganza –dijo sin dejar de reír

En cuanto él terminó de hablar Santana comenzó a reír también, los dos rieron juntos durante unos segundos hasta que Sebastian se calló

-¿Tú de qué te ríes? –preguntó u vez que dejó de reír

-De tu ingenuidad –dijo sin dejar de reír

-¿De qué hablas? –esta vez quien estaba casi molesto era él

-De lo que dijiste hace un momento, en respuesta a lo primero: yo soy lesbiana por si no lo sabías, y ya he salido con gays antes, pero eso no me ha detenido tú más que nadie debería saberlo; y por lo segundo: cualquiera que me haya conocido por cinco minutos sabría que esta de ninguna manera podría ser mi venganza porque yo ataco de frente pero en la forma y en el momento menos esperado…

-Si no lo besaste para vengarte de mí ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Entonces Santana comenzó a reír de nuevo, después de haberse detenido por unos segundos –No eres el centro del mundo Sebastian, aunque tú creas que sí –después de decirlo se marchó sin decir nada más.

Pasaron dos días desde ese momento, Santana y Jeff habían comenzado a "salir" aunque ambos sabían que era una farsa. Ese día ambos estaban en uno de los restaurantes del centro comercial de Lima, a penas cruzaban palabras, no era como que no se agradaran, simplemente no había química.

-Oye, Santana, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –rompió el hielo el chico rubio algo inseguro

-¿Además de eso?... claro –bromeó un poco

-P-por… por qué me besaste? –dijo finalmente después de media hora de tensión queriendo preguntarlo pero no se atrevía

-Porque… -la chica intentó dar una explicación pero ni siquiera ella misma la sabía, en realidad sí pero no podía decirle que fue una venganza que no fue una venganza porque se confundiría y tendría que explicárselo todo, y no era algo que quisiera hacer –porque... yo… -siguió tartamudeando, habría estado muy agradecida si le hubieran salido alguna palabra de su boca, aunque fuera una estupidez como que él le gustaba o algo así, al menos estaría librada.

-Porque sigues enamorada de Sebastian y querías darle celos? –intentó adivinar

-NO! –dijo inmediatamente

-Entonces? –preguntó confundido

-Es… complicado –dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

-¿En qué sentido? –volvió a intervenir

-En el sentido de que tienes que estar pasando por lo mismo que yo para entenderlo –contestó exasperada, luego suspiró y continuó -¿Acaso estás enamorado de alguien que no deberías, que es muy voluble, de la última persona que creíste, de alguien imposible, pero sobre todo, de alguien que no sabes si de verdad está enamorado de ti o sólo parece estarlo?

-Sí –contestó sin pensarlo, pero al instante se dio cuenta de su error –No, no, quiero decir no lo estoy pero… imagino que debe ser difícil…

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que esa conversación tenía que terminar pues ninguno de ellos quería exponer sus secretos y no podían mentirse diciendo que estaban enamorados del otro porque ambos sabían que era mentira. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que era hora del ensayo de los Warblers y Jeff tenía que volver, así que se fueron, Santana debía volver a McKinley pero no perdería la oportunidad de ver la cara de Sebastian cuando la viera llegar con su amigo, en realidad no era que ella quisiera darle celos, ese no era el plan, pero si lo fuera, funcionaría a la perfección.

Mientras tanto los Warblers se disponían a ensayar, sólo faltaban Jeff y Sebastian pero éste último no tardó en llegar y todo estaba listo para comenzar, a partir de ese momento no habrían más distracciones, ya habían tenido bastantes.

-Vamos a comenzar el ensayo, levántense! No sean holgazanes! –llegó Sebastian diciendo como siempre

-pero Seb… –intervinó Nick

-¿Qué? –suspiró molesto

-Falta Jeff, y no podemos… -comenzó a explicar pero no pudo terminar

-No tengo tiempo para esperar a tu novio, seguramente está con su otra novia haciendo cosas sucias pero ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo en tonterías como para ahora preocuparnos por otra, además ninguno aquí, y mucho menos Jeff, es indispensable, excepto yo claro, porque soy el capitán.

Ante esta respuesta Nick decidió no decir nada más, y los otros también, así que comenzaron a cantar la canción I Want You Back, ya la habían hecho antes, pero ya que no la podrían presentar en las regionales por lo que había pasado con los New Directions, al menos la usarían para practicar.

-Hey Nick –dijo Sebastian antes de que comenzaran –ya que eres el único de nosotros que no ha tenido un solo, creí que tal vez podrías cantar esta canción conmigo como un dueto… si estás de acuerdo

-Claro –dijo un poco extrañado por la actitud de Sebastian pero no podía perder la oportunidad de cantar esa canción porque además de ser un clásico, representaba bastante bien el momento que estaba viviendo. Mientras ellos interpretaban la canción, casualmente llegaron Santana y Jeff quieres sólo se sentaron a escuchar y observar.

Sebastian (Warblers):

_Uh-huh huh huh huh_

_Let me tell ya now_

_Uh-huh_

Nick:

_When i had you to myself_

_I didn't want you around_

_Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd_

_But someone picked you from the bunch_

_When glance was all it took_

_Now it's much too late for me to take a second look_

Sebastian (Warblers):

_Oh baby give me one more chance_

_(show you that i love you)_

_Won't you please let me_

_(back to your heart)_

_Oh darlin' i was blind to let you go_

_(let you go baby)_

_But now since i see you in his arms_

_(i want you back)_

_Yes I do now_

_(i want you back)_

_Ooh ooh baby_

_(i want you back)_

_Ya ya ya ya_

_(i want you back)_

_Na na na na_

Sebastian:

_Tryin' to live without your love_

_Is one long sleepless night_

_Let me show you girl_

_That I know wrong from right_

_Every street you walk on_

_I leave tearstains on the ground_

_Following the girl_

_I didn't even want around_

_Let me tell you now_

Nick (Warblers):

_Oh baby all i need is one more chance_

_(show you that i love you)_

_Won't you please let me_

_(back to your heart)_

_Oh darlin' i was blind to let you go_

_(let you go baby)_

_But now since i see you in his arms_

Warblers

_Uh-huh_

_A buh buh buh buh (2 times)_

Sebastian (Warblers):

_All I want_

_A buh buh buh buh_

Nick (Warblers)

_All I need_

_A buh buh buh buh_

Sebastian (Warblers):

_All I want_

_A buh buh buh buh_

Nick (Warblers)

_All I need_

Nick (Warblers):

_Oh just one more chance_

_(to show you that i love you)_

_Baby (6 times)_

Sebastian (Warblers):

_Oh baby i was blind to let you go_

_But now since i see you in his arms_

_(i want you back)_

_Oh baby i need one more chance ha_

_(show you that i love you)_

_(i want you back)_

_Yes i do now_

_(i want you back)_

_Ooh ooh baby_

_(i want you back)_

_Ya ya ya ya_

_(i want you back)_

_Na na na na_

_(i want you back)_

-Vaya Jeff! Así que después de todo, decidiste venir al ensayo! –dijo Sebastian sarcásticamente sin poder contenerse

Antes de que él pudiera contestar algo Santana lo hizo –y así que después de todo te preocupas por alguien más Sebastian, siempre te oí decir que nadie en este grupo era indispensable excepto tú, esa es la diferencia entre los New Directions y ustedes, nosotros somos un equipo, ustedes son sólo los seguidores de Sebastian

-No, la diferencia entre tu club de perdedores y nosotros es precisamente esa, ustedes son unos perdedores que juegan sucio y compran a los jueces de cada concurso con lástima

-Bueno ustedes no son tan diferentes en ese aspecto de jugar sucio

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿viniste a espiarnos?

-JA! Pero mira quién habla de "espiar" el chico que salió con su oponente sólo para hacerlos perder!, pues adivina qué, uno: nosotros no necesitamos espiarlos o tenderles alguna trampa para vencerles y dos: vamos a vencerlos!

La discusión siguió prolongándose, tanto que los demás prefirieron irse de ahí y dejarlos discutir solos.

-Y… saliste con Santana ¿cierto? –pregunto Nick un poco temeroso

-S-sí –contestó Jeff

-¿Qué tal te fue? –preguntó luego de varios segundos para romper el hielo

-Bien… creo… no hablamos mucho, de hecho, no hicimos nada importante como para contarlo –contestó

-Ah, grandioso… no es que me alegre de que no haya salido como lo esperaban, y no es que esté diciendo que no lo haya sido, yo sólo estoy suponiendo, no es que me importe mucho como para suponer o imaginar cosas, quiero decir, no es que no me importe, pero no me importa, bueno sí, pero no de esa manera… ¿me entiendes? –dijo Nick torpemente estaba avergonzado por eso

-N-no te preocupes, está bien, bueno no es que esté bien, sólo que no está mal y… yo… yo sólo… mira allá viene Sebastian, se ve bastante molesto –dijo tratando de desviar el tema.

Y así era, Sebastian estaba molesto, había discutido mucho con Santana, él en realidad no quería discutir con ella, lo único que él quería era hablar tranquilamente con ella, explicarle todo, y decirle todo lo que sentía al verla con Jeff o con cualquier otro chico o chica, pero no podía porque ella o iba a creerle, él no quería parecer débil, ya se había humillado demasiado en sus otros intentos y ahora ella salía con Jeff, lo cual no dejaba de parecerle extraño, él siempre pensó que era gay y que le gustaba Nick pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de eso.

Santana por su parte, para evitar los interrogatorios de los chicos del club Glee, llegó exactamente a tiempo para entrar a la reunión y que no supieran que estuvo fuera la mitad del día.

-Muy bien chicos, vamos a comenzar, Rachel tienes algo preparado para la tarea de la semana?

-Sí Sr. Schuester, para la tarea de la semana, preparé una increíble canción que interpretada por mí, la palabra increíble se quedara corta

-Muy bien, adelante! –dijo alentador como siempre

-La canción que preparé es _Popular_ del musical _Wicked_, pero antes me gustaría decir algunas palabras –comenzó a hablar dulcemente -primero, gracias a todos los que se presentaron al ensayo de ayer, es bueno saber que tenemos alguien en quien confiar, y segundo, Santana, bienvenida, creímos que habías abandonado el club porque no te habías presentado en los últimos 4 días! –terminó de hablar exaltada

-Escucha Berry, si no he venido a las últimas clases fue porque tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer

-Como salir con otro Warbler?

-Ahora sé por qué tienes la nariz tan grande

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Además a mí me gusta mi nariz, he aprendido a aceptarla y ahora me gusta

-Bravo! Te felicito por esa impecable actuación de que te gusta tu nariz! Y si la tienes tan grande es porque te encanta meterla en donde no te llaman

-A ver chicas! Por favor! –dijo Will tratando de calmarlas

-Sr. Schue creo que esta vez Rachel tiene la razón –dijo Mercedes

-Sí, Santana no puedes ir por la vida saliendo con quien te place sólo por vengarte de alguien más sin pensar en las consecuencias, creí que ya habías superado esa etapa de tu vida –agregó Quinn

-¿En serio crees que saliendo con uno de sus amigos, vas a olvidarte de Sebastian y de todo lo que te hizo vivir?

-Ese no es el punto Asiática #1, lo que quiero es hacerlo sentir tal y como yo me sentí…

-Y ¿crees que así lo vas a lograr? –preguntó Artie

-No, por supuesto que no pero al menos…

-Tal vez lo logres –intervino Quinn –pero eso no te va a hacer sentir mejor

Todos ellos tenían razón, Santana lo sabía, ella no esperaba hacer sufrir a Sebastian saliendo con uno de sus amigos, pero había decidido no vengarse así que eso sería lo peor que le haría, aunque si cambiaba de opinión y decidía hacerlo, al menos tendría preparado el terreno con todo lo que había pasado. La clase continuó sin más interrupciones, Santana consultaría en la noche con la almohada lo que debería hacer entonces, sea lo que sea al día siguiente iría a Dalton de nuevo.

* * *

**Bien, es el final del capítulo ¿qué les pareció? oigan... una pregunta ¿les gusta Niff (Nick y Jeff)? díganmelo por un comentario ¿les gustaría que pasara? o ¿qué otras parejas les gustarían? o ¿hay algún personaje que les gustaría que saliera un poco más?... comenten sus quejas, felicitaciones o sugerencias, las tomo en cuenta como me es posible, ah y gracias por su tiempo.  
**


	12. Chapter 12: De nuevo

**Hola a todos! a pesar de que este fic sigue sin tener muchos comentarios ya tengo este capítulo listo y una vez más agradezco todas sus sugerencias _Guest_ me encanta que hayas leído y comentado todos los capítulos, gracias por tus sugercias y por haber seguido esta historia desde que inició, proudlyGleek88 muchas gracias por tus palabras, en este capítulo traté de seguir tu sugerncia, y Katniss Mellark Jonas gracias por comenzar a leer la historia, son varios capítulos pero muy rápidos de leer. Espero que les guste, y eso es todo.**

* * *

"_Tal vez lo logres, pero eso no te va a hacer sentir mejor_" Las palabras de Quinn daban vueltas una y otra vez por la cabeza de Santana mientras se dirigía a Dalton sin un objetivo o un plan, no sabía exactamente que iría a hacer allá, era cierto, salir con Jeff evidentemente no la haría sentir mejor, ella tenía que hacer algo para apagar todos los sentimientos que Sebastian aún despertaba en ella y tenía que hacerlo pronto.

_On the first page of our story ************************************ En la primera página de nuestra historia  
_

_The future seemed so bright************************************* Nuestro futuro parecía tan brillante  
_

_Then this thing turned out so evil ********************************* Luego todo se volvió tan malévolo  
_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised******************************** No sé por qué aún estoy sorprendida  
_

_Even angels have their wicked schemes **************************** Hasta los ángeles tienen sus planes malvados  
_

_And you take that to new extremes ******************************** Y tú lo llevas todo a los extremos  
_

_But you'll always be my hero ************************************* Pero tú siempre serás mi héroe  
_

_Even though you've lost your mind ******************************** Aunque hayas perdido la cabeza  
_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn ************************* Sólo quédate ahí y mira cómo me quemo  
_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts********************* Pero está bien, porque me gusta cómo duele  
_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry *************************** Sólo quédate ahí y óyeme llorar  
_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie********************* Pero está bien porque me gusta cómo mientes  
_

_I love the way you lie****************************************** Amo la forma en que mientes  
_

_Now there's gravel in our voices********************************** Ahora nuestras voces están arenosas  
_

_Glass is shattered from the fight********************************** El vídrio está roto por la pelea  
_

_In this tug of war, you'll always win ******************************* En el estira y afloja siempre ganarás  
_

_Even when I'm right******************************************* Incluso cuando yo tengo la razón  
_

'_cause you feed me fables from your hand ************************** Porque me alimentas con cuentos  
_

_With violent words and empty threats ***************************** Con insultos y amenazas vacías  
_

_And it's sick that all these battles ******************************** Y todas esas batallas son enfermizas  
_

_Are what keeps me satisfied ************************************ Eso es lo que mantiene satisfecha  
_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn ************************* Sólo quédate ahí y mira cómo me quemo  
_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts********************* Pero está bien, porque me gusta cómo duele  
_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry *************************** Sólo quédate ahí y óyeme llorar  
_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie********************* Pero está bien porque me gusta cómo mientes  
_

_I love the way you lie****************************************** Amo la forma en que mientes_

_So maybe I'm a masochist************************************** Tal vez soy una masoquista  
_

_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave *************************** Trato de correr pero no quiero dejarte  
_

_Til the walls are goin' up *************************************** Hasta que los muros comienzan a ahogar  
_

_In smoke with all our memories ********************************* Con humo todos nuestros recuerdos  
_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn ************************* Sólo quédate ahí y mira cómo me quemo  
_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts********************* Pero está bien, porque me gusta cómo duele  
_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry *************************** Sólo quédate ahí y óyeme llorar  
_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie********************* Pero está bien porque me gusta cómo mientes  
_

_I love the way you lie****************************************** Amo la forma en que mientes_

No había conseguido aclarar su mente en el camino así que simplemente decidió hacer lo que su corazón le decía. Así sin un plan, llegó a Dalton e hizo el mismo recorrido que la vez pasada, sólo que esta vez buscaba a alguien más

-Saben qué? –dijo Sebastian a los Warblers –ustedes tienen razón, dejaré de preocuparme por estupideces y me concentraré en ganar

-Así se habla Seb!

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer

-Sí, tal vez este año podríamos ganar

-Bien, después de mucho tiempo y prácticas perdidas, ahora nos recuperaremos… creo que sería una buena idea que esta vez para la competencia cantemos algo de P!nk, ese es más estilo de Blaine que mío pero les fue bien cuando utilizaron ese tipo de canciones así que quizás podríamos adecuar alguna para que fuera un dueto de Nick y Jeff, todos están de acuerdo…?

-Yo no creo que esa sea una buena idea –Sebastian giró su cabeza y la vio, cerró y abrió rápidamente sus ojos para comprobar que era cierto y lo era; era Santana, al parecer llevaba un tiempo ahí por lo que pudo escuchar su conversación pero ninguno de los chicos se había percatado de su presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sebastian levantándose del escritorio donde estaba sentado -¿Vienes a espiar? –dijo nuevamente acercándose más a ella

-Hablas demasiado –dijo e inmediatamente se lanzó sobre él y lo sorprendió con un gran beso, al principio estaba molesto, ¿primero besaba a Jeff, salía con él, y ahora lo besaba a él? pero después de todo llevaba semanas esperando ese momento por lo que casi inmediatamente la correspondió; todos salieron de la sala dejándolos solos pero estaban tan metidos uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta. Después de por fin haberse separado, Sebastian se alejó de ella inesperadamente

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Santana acercándose nuevamente a él

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esto? –preguntó dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a ella

-¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó extrañada por su pregunta, aunque creía saber a qué se refería

-Primero me dices que debo pagar por mi error, luego besas a Jeff y comienzas a salir con él, y ahora vienes y me besas a mí ¿de qué se trata?

-Esperaba que fuera más simple pero creo que tendré que sincerarme –dijo en un tono más serio, suspiró y continuó –Te amo y antes de que digas cualquier cosa déjame terminar… te amo, me di cuenta apenas en éstos últimos días de que no quiero estar lejos de ti, sé que me engañaste y que debería estar molesta contigo, debería odiarte pero esa etapa ya pasó, y aunque aún me duele cuando lo recuerdo creo que ya estoy sanando y es por eso que me doy cuenta de que lo que quería no era herirte o hacerte sentir peor que yo, eso sólo era un escudo para protegerme porque todo lo que quería era estar contigo de nuevo, poder volver a sentir tu aliento y tu respiración cerca de mí, por eso estoy aquí, porque intenté odiarte y olvidarte pero no pude y ahora todo lo que quiero decir es que te amo y que no me importa lo que me hayas hecho antes, lo único que importa es el ahora _"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts, just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's alright because I like the way you lie, I love the way you lie"_

Sebastian estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando, Santana nunca había dicho algo como eso, bueno tal vez a Brittany pero no a él y eso era lo que le importaba; cuando se levantó de su cama esa mañana la última cosa que esperó ver en el día fue Santana admitiendo que lo amaba, especialmente después de lo que le dijo la última vez y de su amenaza final.

Después de un minuto de silencio el Warbler comenzó a hablar de manera sarcástica como de costumbre -Y supongo que ahora esperas que nos besemos de nuevo, yo te diré "lo siento" y tu dirías "eso ya no importa", yo diré "tienes razón, todo lo que importa ahora es que nos tenemos el uno al otro y que no volveremos a separarnos" entonces volveremos a besarnos y duraremos hasta que uno de los chicos, tal vez Trent interrumpa… -cuando escuchó todo eso la cara de Santana pasó de una expresión de amor y compasión a una de enojo, lo cuál era bastante lógico –¿De verdad crees que voy a volver contigo con sólo un par de frases compradas?

-Ok, primero: no entiendo porqué tu tono sarcástico ni que tiene que ver esa imitación barata de una mala comedia, segundo: sí, en verdad creí eso después de lo que me dijiste la última vez que hablamos y tercero: no son frases compradas, quise abrir mi corazón contigo porque de verdad creí que todo esto que pasó te había hecho cambiar pero ya veo que me equivoqué porque sigues siendo nada más y nada menos que un criminal miserable! Un odioso y estúpido criminal que… -fue interrumpida sorpresivamente por los labios de Sebastian, estaba muy molesta con él después de lo que le había dicho pero él ya había descubierto su punto débil y lo estaba usando en su contra en ese momento.

Cuando por fin se separaron Santana comenzó a hablar imitando el tono sarcástico que Sebastian usó hacía unos minutos -Y supongo que ahora esperas que nos besemos de nuevo, tú me dirás "lo siento" y yo diré "eso ya no importa", tú dirás "tienes razón, todo lo que importa ahora es que nos tenemos el uno al otro y que no volveremos a separarnos" entonces volveremos a besarnos y… -volvió a ser interrumpida por otro de los sorpresivos besos que tanto amaba.

-¿Por qué juegas conmigo?! –preguntó con lágrimas asomándose por sus castaños ojos y antes de permitirle contestar continuó –primero me buscas y me ruegas que te perdone pero cuando lo hago te alejas de nuevo y vuelves a tu mismo estúpido juego de siempre en el que sólo tú puedes ganar, luego me besas y… -antes de que pudiera terminar volvió a besarla pero esta vez volvió a hacerlo cada vez que ella intentaba abrir la boca para decir algo –y… y luego tú… y…

-No dejaré de besarte hasta que no dejes de hablar –dijo finalmente

-Lo sé, es por eso que lo sigo haciendo, si vas a jugar conmigo de nuevo, al menos que esta vez sea algo que a mí me guste –dijo con la voz cortada y besándolo de nuevo, aún afligida

-No estoy jugando contigo, jamás volvería a hacerlo –dijo después de que se separaran

-Entonces por qué tu tono sarcástico y por qué tu pregunta de las frases compradas… -Sebastian comenzó a reír, lo cual a Santana no le parecía nada gracioso - ¿Por qué demonios te estás riendo?!

-Sólo pregunté que si en serio creías que con eso volvería contigo… quería ver que tanto estabas dispuesta a hacer por mí –dijo sonriendo y al oír esto Santana se tranquilizó internamente, le alegraba saber que aún la amaba.

-Eres un descarado!... esto –dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y dándole una fuerte cachetada pero no tan fuerte como la última que le había dado –es para que aprendas a no jugar conmigo… y esto es para asegurarme lo que hayas aprendido y no vuelvas a hacerlo –dijo y se lanzó sobre él besándolo apasionadamente a lo que él correspondió, de hecho ese día ambos se habían besado más ese día que en toda su historia juntos.

Cuando terminaron Sebastian sonrió aunque le había dado una cachetada, mientras la escuchaba seguir hablando de cosas que en ese momento no le importaban, lo único que extrañamente le importaba era que Santana ya lo había perdonado y que ahora había vuelto con ella, pero esta vez sin mentiras.

Después de horas finalmente decidieron que ambos debían volver a sus ocupaciones y en cuanto Sebastian lo hizo, los Warblers comenzaron a hacerle preguntas acerca de todo, al parecer no se lo creían aunque ya les había contado la historia tres veces, pero para ellos seguía siendo algo nuevo, por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que felicitarlo. Sin embargo los New Directions no lo tomaron de la misma manera.

-De acuerdo chicos, ¿qué les parece si hoy comenzamos con…

-Mr. Schue –interrumpió Santana –¿puedo decir algo?

-Claro! Pasa –dijo amablemente

-Antes que nada, sólo quería agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por mí en ese terrible momento por el que estaba pasando y por estar siempre para mí, realmente no tengo palabras para decirles lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes, porque sin su ayuda jamás lo habría superado, son los mejores amigos que puedo tener… así que sólo puedo hacer tres cosas para demostrarles mi agradecimiento, uno: no volver a faltar a ninguna sesión y trabajar casi tan duro como Berry para ganar las regionales porque supongo que obtendré un solo ¿no?, dos: desde ahora les hablaré con la verdad y nada más que la verdad, sin mentiras ni ocultar cosas de hoy en adelante - Todos estaban orgullosos de Santana al haberlos llamado sus amigos y al prometerles no volver a mentir -…y tres: no volverme a burlar del cabello de medusa de Blaine cuando no usa gel, ni tampoco de los estúpidos ejercicios de calentamiento de Berry, ni de los ridículos sombreros de Marty… perdón, Marley; tampoco volveré a burlarme de la falta de coordinación y atractivo físico de Finn, ni de la boca de Sam… ¿saben qué? Retiro las últimas dos oraciones, no prometo nada de eso último, lo siento pero prometí que no mentiría así que Finn bailas como si no hubieras hecho del baño en toda tu vida y ahora tuvieras unas terribles ganas de ir pero no pudieras porque acaban de hacer la circuncisión hace unas horas, y Sam, si te esfuerzas tu boca podría ser usada para sacarle brillo a las cabezas de los recién nacidos… espera, creo que eso ya te lo había dicho… bien, entonces para limpiar las bolas de boliche después de que han sido utilizadas, o hasta podrías irte de día de campo y guardar la cesta de la comida en tu boca para mantenerla caliente…

-Gracias Santana, –interrumpió Will antes de que siguiera burlándose de los demás –te agradecemos tus palabras, en serio, ya extrañábamos tenerte por aquí, y si continúas esforzándote, claro que tendrás un solo en las regionales!

-Gracias Sr. Schuester, por último quisiera decir algo más…

-En tanto no sea sobre mí o sobre la boca de Sam estaremos bien –agregó Finn

-Descuida Finn ya terminé con ustedes… -cambió su tono de voz –lo que les quiero decir es algo más importante –continuó –como ya les dije, gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí, gracias a ustedes fue que hoy tuve el valor para hacer lo que hice hoy… hace unas horas no tenia idea de lo quería o de lo que sentía, así que fui a Dalton sin un plan, sin ideas, sin nada más que el corazón en mis manos, caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala del coro… fui a buscar a Sebastian y…

-Le diste una cachetada? –preguntó Tina

-No, bueno… sí, pero me refería más bien a que…

-Le dijiste que era un descarado? –interrumpió Rachel

-Sí, también pero antes de eso…

-Le advertiste que no querías volver a saber nada de él? –preguntó Kurt

-No exactamente…

-Le diste un golpe bajo? –insistió Tina

-No…

-Hiciste que cambiara su identidad y se mudara a… -comenzó Puck

-Regresé con él –interrumpió y en cuanto lo dijo los rostros de todos cambiaron en un instante

-¿Qué?!

-¿Acaso estás bromeando?!

-¿Cómo pudiste?!

-Está bien! –gritó para que se callaran –sé que hice mal pero no podía más, Quinn tenías razón, lastimar a Sebastian no era lo que yo quería ni me haría sentir mejor, todo lo que quería era volver a estar con él…

-Lo sé, te entiendo, bueno todos te entendemos pero ¿después de lo que te hizo? –preguntó Rachel

-Tú perdonaste a Jesse…

-En realidad no lo hice, sólo…

-Podrían por favor ponerse sólo una vez de mi lado

-Yo estoy de tu lado –dijo Mercedes al mismo tiempo que todos la volteaban a ver –no me agrada Sebastian y creo que es una de las peores personas que he conocido, pero antes también pensaba lo mismo de ti, así que de alguna manera u otra creo que puedo aceptarlo

-También yo –agregó Puck –bueno, no es que esté de acuerdo pero siempre he tenido la idea de que puedo salir con quien yo quiera, y eso incluye a muchas madres solteras, así que supongo que tú puedes hacer lo mismo, aunque sea un estúpido

-Yo igual –dijo Tina –amor es amor!

-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad –continuó el reciente miembro Jake –a veces nos equivocamos y por un sólo pequeño error lastimamos a las personas que queremos muchas veces sin darnos cuenta –dijo mirando a Marley

-En eso no estoy de acuerdo, -explicó Ryder -quiero decir, Santana creo que eres libre de decidir con quién salir, pero respecto a lo de los errores, yo no creo que puedas lastimar a alguien "sin querer" todo lo que hacemos tiene una consecuencia, además si quieres a una persona no puedes lastimarla, entonces no la quieres lo suficiente…

-Sabes que yo siempre voy a estar de tu lado San -dijo inocentemente Brittany -auque estés saliendo con la ardilla criminal

-Pues nosotros no estamos de acuerdo -dijo Rachel apoyada por Blaine, Kurt, Sam, Finn y Quinn

Así continuaron hablando por unos minutos más hasta que por fin terminaron y se dispusieron a reanudar su reunión. A pesar de lo que había dicho y hecho, Santana aún no estaba conforme, quería algo más, no venganza, era otra cosa, pero ni ella misma sabía qué era, sólo sabía que estaba feliz con Sebastian.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, ¿qué les pareció? comenten y dejen sus dudas, sugerencias y comentarios, lo que sea, insisto ¿hay algún personaje que les gustaría que apareciera más?, ¿o alguna pareja que les gustaría que hiciera en la subtrama?, me dijeron que pusiera canciones en español o traducciones así que decidí empezar con éste capítulo. Bueno les agradeceré mucho sus comentarios.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos, y perdón por la tardanza pero he estado ocupada con la escuela y todo eso, de verdad, una disculpa de mi parte. Les quiero agradecer sus comentarios, realmente me gusta mucho leerlos, vaya, no pensé que este fic pudiera llegar a tener lectores/comentarios porque además de ser una pareja ficticia, no tiene muchos seguidores, y menos en español... en fin gracias por su apoyo, éste capítulo está un poco corto pero lo compensaré con el próximo ya tengo planeada la trama y no sería tan buena si la incluyo en éste. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Santana y Sebastian?... Sebastian y Santana?... Definitivamente eso aún era algo difícil de entender para la dulce Brittany quien estaba frente al espejo del baño pensativa, simplemente no podía asimilarlo, el chico que les había hecho tanto daño, capitán de los Warblers Sebastian Smythe con su mejor amiga y ex novia, "la chica más sexy y genial" de la escuela Santana Lopez?, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que esa noticia había estado de moda entre el club Glee pero ahora habían vuelto y eso la confundía aún más, sobre todo porque creyó que lo que Santana quería era vengarse, entonces ¿por qué había vuelto con él?, ¿no debería estar maldiciéndolo o algo así?, era difícil de entender para ella y en la primera oportunidad que tuviera se lo preguntaría directamente a su amiga, y no tuvo que esperar mucho porque en ese mismo instante Santana entró por la puerta y viendo a la chica rubia parada frente al espejo casi inmóvil se acercó para asegurarse que estuviera bien, Brittany era muy frágil y en ese momento podría estar sufriendo algún tipo de trauma emocional gracias a cualquiera y Santana no lo permitiría, pero cuando ésta le preguntó la razón de su estado, su amiga respondió con otra pregunta aún más difícil de contestar.

-¿Por qué regresaste con él? –preguntó inocentemente

-Y-yo… -intentó explicarle pero por más que lo intentaba no salía nada de su boca, o al menos algo apto para que Brittany lo escuchara

-¿Ya lo perdonaste? –preguntó nuevamente

-No… quiero decir sí! -Santana no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad a su mejor amiga, eso estaba mal, pero tampoco podía decirle lo que realmente pensaba porque también estaría mal –Está bien –suspiró y volteó a ver hacia los lados y abajo de los baños para asegurarse de que nadie la escuchara -¿Recuerdas cuál era el plan de Sebastian? –la chica rubia sintió con la cabeza, claro que lo recordaba –Bien, digamos que estoy haciendo más o menos lo mismo –al ver que su amiga parecía confundida continuó explicando –Mi plan consiste en volver con él haciéndole creer que ya lo perdoné y que sigo 'enamorada' de él –dijo haciendo comillas en el aire –luego cuando lo tenga entre mis manos, lo botaré justo en el día de San Valentín…

-AJÁ! –se escuchó una voz de repente, las dos porristas voltearon hacia atrás inmediatamente y vieron a su molesta compañera del club Glee, Rachel Berry saliendo de uno de los baños –lo sabía! –gritó apuntando a Santana con el dedo –sabía que no podrías perdonarlo y que harías algo para hacerlo sufrir, lo sabía!

-A ver Berry… -comenzó –primero qué demonios estabas haciendo en ese baño y segundo desde cuando te importa lo que yo haga o no haga con Sebastian? –preguntó mientras la rubia salía del baño

-No me importa –aclaro de inmediato –pero tampoco voy a permitir que hieras a alguien que es… -estuvo a punto de decir la palabra 'inocente' pero entonces recordó que no lo era -Sebastian podrá ser muchas cosas –suspiró –pero de cualquier forma, él no se merece esto Santana –trató de hacerla entrar en razón

-¿Y yo sí? –preguntó molesta –sé que soy una perra y que odio a todo el mundo pero no me parece una razón suficiente para que él me hiciera lo que me hizo

-No pero… –se detuvo pero continuó de inmediato antes de ser interrumpida –sólo creo que estás siendo demasiado vengativa…

Al oír eso no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa antes de tirar el siguiente golpe -¿Y lo dice la chica que engañó al amor de su vida cuando se enteró que su primera vez había sido conmigo? –preguntó intencionalmente ignorando lo que le acababa de decir la otra chica

-Pero lo mío fue diferente –bajó un poco su tono de voz –yo AMABA a Finn y descubrir que no había sido yo la primera y que ni siquiera Quinn lo había sido, sino que fuiste tú! Eso realmente me hirió…

-Ahí lo tienes, tú 'amabas a Finn', yo no amo a Sebastian, lo que en tus términos significaría que yo puedo hacerle a él lo doble de lo que tú le hiciste a Finn…

-¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo! –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-No estarás pensando en decirle ¿o sí? –preguntó corriendo hacia la puerta para alcanzarla

-¿Pretendes que me quede callada cada vez que los vea juntos, e ignore el hecho de que sé que es una mentira?

-Pues… sí! –dijo descaradamente pero cuando vio a la otra chica abrir la puerta agregó –Por favor Rachel, no lo hagas!... –ambas dejaron de hacer lo que respectivamente estaban haciendo -…yo lo haré –dijo la latina

-¿En serio? –preguntó Rachel sorprendida por la respuesta de su 'amiga'

-Sí, creo que soy yo la que debe decírselo –dijo seriamente –y tienes razón, creo que simplemente debería olvidarlo

Rachel estuvo pensativa durante uso segundos –Está bien –dijo finalmente y con ésta respuesta ambas chicas tomaron sus respectivos caminos y no volvieron a verse en el resto del día hasta la hora de su práctica con el club Glee, en la cual ambas actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mientras tanto los Warblers estaban en una de sus reuniones diarias, hacía tiempo que no podían tener una sin interrupciones una vez terminada la reunión, uno a uno fueron desalojando el lugar hasta que sólo se quedaron Nick, Jeff y Trent, además de Sebastian.

-La reunión de hoy fue todo un éxito ¿no creen? –dijo Jeff satisfecho

-Sí, creo que con todo lo que hoy decidimos, tenemos una gran oportunidad en la competencia –respondió Nick con una sonrisa

-Creo que todo se lo debemos a nuestro capitán –dijo Trent dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a Sebastian

-Bueno, las cosas han estado saliendo bien últimamente, creo que podríamos… -comenzó a explicar pero se detuvo en cuanto comenzó a ver los rostros de sus compañeros quienes evidentemente no querían saber más del tema -… Bien –continuó –si lo que quieren saber es qué pasó con Santana ayer, les puedo asegurar que no pasó nada importante, sólo tuvimos una ridícula plática y después decidimos intentarlo de nuevo, sin engaño esta vez.

Los chicos se alegraron, pero no todos ellos –No lo sé… –interrumpió Trent inseguro

-¿Qué? –preguntó el otro chico

-Después de lo que le hiciste, ella ahora debe estar pensando que eres un insensible sin escrúpulos, sin ofender –aclaró –y ella es Santana López, la mayor perra que hayamos conocido, después de ti por supuesto, sin ofender… de nuevo … quiero decir… ¿por qué simplemente te perdonaría sin hacerte o decirte nada?

-Lo hizo, justo antes de regresar comenzó a decirme todas las maldiciones en español que pudo

-No, me refiero a que… -intentó corregir

-Ya sé a lo que te refieres –interrumpió -al principio también tenía dudas y creí que tenía un plan bajo la manga pero después me pregunté ¿por qué otra razón regresaría conmigo?

-Sí, eso es lo que intento decirte…

-Sabes, estoy algo cansado, hoy fue un largo día, ¿te importaría si lo dejamos para después? –dijo con sarcasmo porque eran las 4 p.m. –gracias… -dijo y se dio la media vuelta para salir de ahí

Horas después ambos chicos, Santana y Sebastian, se reunieron el café de Lima, sería la primera vez que saldrían después de un tiempo, así que procuraron llegar temprano. Una vez que estuvieron ahí, comenzaron a platicar acerca de su día y de las reacciones de sus compañeros al saber que habían regresado. Conversaron, rieron, tomaron café y la tarde se pasó volando.

-Se está haciendo tarde –dijo Santana -¿no tienes que regresar a tu casa? Tus padres estarán muy molestos –añadió sarcásticamente y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-haha… muy graciosa –contestó sarcásticamente también –sabes bien que últimamente paso más tiempo en mi departamento que en 'casa' –dijo haciendo comillas

-Lo sé –dijo sonriendo –hablando de eso… ¿cuándo por fin tendré el honor de conocer a los señores Smythe? –volvió con el sarcasmo

-Tienes razón se está haciendo tarde y van a cerrar –dijo evadiendo el tema –deberíamos…

-Creo que pueden esperar hasta que contestes mi pregunta –respondió

-¿Qué pregunta…?

-SEBASTIAN! –dijo molesta y casi gritando

-En verdad no creo que quieras conocerlos…

-Sí, si quiero… ya una vez nuestra relación fracasó por mentirme, ¿quieres que pase de nuevo? –dijo con un tono ligeramente amenazante

-No –respondió

-Bien, entonces envíame un mensaje con la dirección de la casa de tus padres y estaré ahí el viernes a las 8:00 p.m. –dijo mientras un beso en la mejilla para salir del lugar

Genial! Las cosas seguían poniéndose mejor en la vida de Sebastian, al fin logró que Santana lo perdonara y regresara con él y ahora quiere conocer a sus padres… mejor dicho, va a conocer a sus padres. Usualmente eso no debería ser tan malo para un chico, debería ser mucho más fácil, pero él conocía bien a sus 'padres' y sabía que cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar el viernes, no sería bueno.

* * *

**Bueno, les dije que sería corto, realmente es uno de los capítulos que menos me ha gustado pero espero que se compense con el próximo. Espero sus comentarios :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Padres

**Está bien, antes de que me maten diré que lo siento, realmente he estado muy ocupada con la escuela y todo eso! Haré esto muy breve así que sólo agradeceré a mis lectores que jamás comentan y a _Carmen_ por dejarme siempre algún comentario, he estado esperado mucho para poner alguna escena así en mi fanfic pero aún no estaba segura de cómo hacerla para que quedara con el contexto de la historia... En fin gracias por leer y por esperar, espero que les guste :)**

* * *

Sus manos tocaban la espalda casi desnuda de la latina mientras al mismo tiempo recorría al mismo su cuello con sus labios, su saco de los Warblers había sido arrojado por la chica al suelo desde hacía unos minutos y su camisa estaba ya desabotonada, su corbata floja y su cabello despeinado. Todavía no llegaban a 'tercera base' pero la cama del departamento de Sebastian ya estaba desordenada, ambos chicos se besaban apasionadamente al tiempo que seguían eliminando prendas del cuerpo del otro pero antes de que pudieran terminar Santana lo detuvo.

-Espera –dijo al tiempo que separaba e intentaba retirar las manos del chico de su cadera.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó sorprendido –Ambos hemos hecho esto antes, no es algo nuevo para ninguno, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Exactamente –Respondió mientras volvía a ponerse la blusa –He estado con más chicos de los que puedo recordar y quiero cambiar eso –Dijo, al ver la cara de incomprensión del chico continuó –Quiero que lo nuestro sea diferente –Afirmó –Quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

Sebastian comprendió que al menos esa noche no pasaría nada entre ellos, aunque era lo único en lo que había pensado toda la semana, así que comenzó a vestirse al igual que ella. Aún no entendía exactamente el significado de lo que le había dicho, entendía que quisiera hacer las cosas bien pero ¿no habían jurado ser sinceros el uno con el otro antes?

Santana pudo notar eso y al no escuchar ninguna oración salir de la boca del chico dijo sencillamente –Quiero conocer a tus padres.

Al oír eso Sebastian no pudo decir nada excepto quejarse, creía que ya habían solucionado eso, -¿Por qué insistes en querer conocerlos?

-Ya te lo dije, si voy a ser parte de tu vida tengo que conocer todos los aspectos de ella –respondió con simpleza.

-Pero… -Intentó justificarse.

-Si quieres llegar a algo más conmigo –dijo acercándose lentamente a él y hablándole al oído –Tengo que conocer primero a tus padres.

Y dicho esto la latina salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la salida de su departamento, obviamente Sebastian quería ir tras de ella para intentar persuadirla de esa estúpida idea de querer conocer a sus padres pero sabía que cualquier intento suyo sería inútil, Santana podía ser realmente obstinada y testaruda, cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza no había poder humano o sobrenatural que lograra sacárselo. Así que el momento que había estado evitando todo ese tiempo se presentaría de todos modos.

Mientras tanto Santana llegaba a su casa y la última persona a la que esperaba ver ahí, se encontraba sentada en el sillón, llevaba puesto un vestido azul con lunares blancos, calcetas blancas hasta debajo de la rodilla y zapatos negros de estilo escolar, con estas características sólo podía tratarse de una persona: Rachel Berry.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Berry? –preguntó casi molesta en cuanto entró a la sala -¿Y cómo entraste?

-Tú mamá me dejó entrar, está en su habitación, dijo que tenía que ordenar algunas cosas por si te interesa.

-No, no me interesa saber dónde está mi madre, eso lo puedo averiguar en cualquier momento, lo que quiero saber es ¿qué demonios haces aquí? –repitió molesta la pregunta.

-Vengo a hablar contigo –dijo levantándose del sofá –¿Ya le dijiste la verdad a Sebastian?

-¡No es posible –se quejó –paso un largo día tratando de lidiar con la gente estúpida que para mi desgracia está por todas partes, intento pasar un buen rato con mi novio, las cosas no salen bien, luego llego cansada a mi casa queriendo sólo ir a mi habitación, recostarme en mi cama y dormir toda la noche pero lo primero que encuentro al abrir la puerta es a ti que para colmo lo único que haces es preguntarme si ya le dije la verdad!

-Siento que hayas tenido un mal día, pero honestamente no creo tener la culpa de nada de eso así que te exijo que me digas ahora si ya lo hiciste.

-No –respondió y agregó antes de que pudiera interrumpirla –Mañana iré a su casa a una cena con sus padres, los conoceré y sabré por qué no quería que lo hiciera, luego cuando vayamos a su departamento le diré mi plan y tendremos sexo salvaje el resto de la noche.

-De acuerdo –Contestó desconcertada –Creo que no me interesa demasiado saber más detalles sobre eso, pero espero que estés siendo sincera en este momento y sea verdad que mañana hablarás con él porque si no lo haces…

-Tú se lo dirás –completó la frase desinteresadamente –Lo sé, ahora te agradecería mucho que salieras de mi casa –le dijo mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta y la cerraba.

Por fin era viernes, y después de una larga mañana Sebastian salió de su departamento donde había pasado la noche, se dirigió hacia su auto, introdujo la llave para encenderlo y condujo hacia la casa de sus padres donde nadie pareció notarlo e incluso no pareció importarles que la novia de su hijo iría a cenar esa noche.

Dieron las 8:00 p.m. y aunque no quería hacerlo, el capitán de los Warblers se preparó para recibir a su novia, quien aún no se había presentado. El Sr. y la Sra. Smythe se encontraban sentados sobre la mesa que ya estaba preparada con más de siete cubiertos diferentes para la cena.

A las 8:02 p.m. el timbre sonó y el Sr. Smythe dio la orden a uno de los empleados de que abrieran la gran reja de la entrada y condujera a su invitada al lugar de la cena, y éste lo hizo. En cuanto llegó saludó cortésmente, Sebastian la presentó y más tarde tomó asiento junto él ya que había muchos lugares desocupados y no sabía dónde sentarse.

Durante la mitad de la cena ninguno dijo nada hasta que la Sra. Smythe tomó la palabra –Y… ¿Dónde se conocieron? –preguntó antipáticamente.

-Uh… En el coro –respondió Sebastian.

-Amigos en común –dijo Santana al mismo tiempo, la confusión de sus padres era evidente así que la chica continuó –Ambos estamos en el coro de nuestras escuelas y tenemos algunos amigos en común.

-¿No están en la misma escuela?

-No madre –respondió el chico con fatiga –La Academia Dalton es sólo para chicos.

-Entonces ¿en qué escuela estudias?

-En McKinley High School –respondió.

-Pero es una escuela pública –dijo la Sra. Smythe.

-Madre –la detuvo el chico.

-¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta hacer? –preguntó el Sr. Smythe.

-Además de estar en club Glee soy co-capitana de las porristas.

-¿Porrista eh? –Habló entre dientes –Interesante… y además ni siquiera la capitana…

-Madre –la detuvo de nuevo.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó sínicamente.

Mientras Sebastian y su madre se miraban el uno al otro tratando de hacerle pensar al otro que no se darían por vencidos en la discusión, al igual que siempre que cenaban juntos, el Sr. Smythe se encontraba pensativo, en ese momento una vaga idea cruzó por su cabeza.

Aunque Pierre Smythe podía llegar a ser un hombre muy serio y con aires de superioridad, siempre se había caracterizado por tener un buen carácter, a menos que estuviera cansado o estresado por el trabajo o alguna otra razón parecida, nunca se le vería contestar o hablar de una mala manera a su familia ni a cualquier otra persona, si bien tenía el defecto de obsesionarse demasiado con su trabajo y jamás hacerle frente a los problemas, siempre prefirió evadirlos. Eleanor Smythe en cambio era una mujer fría y prejuiciosa, jamás hablaría con alguien que fuera de una clase social inferior a la de ella, creía que el dinero lo era todo y todo lo que hacía durante el día era quejarse de la decaída sociedad, jugar canasta con sus amigas como cualquier otra señora de su clase y ocasionalmente criticando las decisiones de su esposo y su hijo. Ambos tenían caracteres muy opuestos, mientras que Pierre prefería guardar silencio y escuchar a los demás antes de formar una opinión propia, Eleanor siempre estaba hablando de algo, tuviera o no razón siempre opinaba de todo.

-Eleanor –dijo el Sr. Smythe amablemente pero algo desinteresado rompiendo con el mal ambiente que ya había en la habitación –No deberías juzgar a Santana todavía, escuché que último año los campeones nacionales de coros fueron unos chicos de una escuela pública, deben tener buenos profesores en esos lugares –Santana agradecía que el Sr. Smythe no fuera tan antipático como su esposa y que de alguna manera la hubiera defendido -¿Cuál era su nombre… -preguntó pensando e intentando recordar.

-Aún así no veo qué puede tener de bueno esa escuela.

-Bueno, sí es una escuela pública pero contamos con suficiente material como para todos los clubes, desde las animadoras, que por cierto hemos sido campeonas nacionales ocho veces casi consecutivas y con el club Glee en sólo tres años logramos ganar las nacionales también.

-¿Ustedes fueron los campeones mundiales de coros? –Preguntó sorprendida la Sra. Smythe, Santana asintió con la cabeza mientras Sebastian golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa –No lo puedo creer –dijo cambiando su tono de voz y sonriendo hipócritamente –Tienes que saber que cuando vivíamos en París Sebastian era capitán del coro de su antigua escuela y en todo ese tiempo y el que llevamos viviendo aquí Sebastian jamás ha podido lograr que su equipo pase de las regionales, -Santana parecía fatigada pero no había dicho nada, creyó que sería mejor simplemente dejarla hablar, eso era lo que siempre hacía con Berry, así que podría hacerlo ahora –Realmente no puedo entenderlo, cuando era pequeño le dimos la mejor educación y lo inscribimos en cuantas clases extraescolares pudo tomar –Sebastian por su parte parecía cansado de escuchar siempre la misma historia, cada vez que tenían una visita era lo mismo, parecía que todo el mundo moría por saber acerca de sus fracasos –Creo que hay algunas personas que simplemente no tienen talento –afirmó descaradamente –Pero tú no debes saber de eso Santana, ustedes sí han podido al menos llegar a las nacionales, tú y tu grupo deben ser talentosos o tal vez no tuvieron competencia en las regionales…

-¡YA BASTA MADRE! –Gritó interrumpiéndola y haciendo que todos los demás se sobresaltaran por su grito.

-Sebastian no le levantes la voz a tu madre –Exclamó tan sereno como siempre.

-Lo siento padre pero ya estoy harto! No voy a permitir que siga hablándole mal de mí a medio mundo y menos a Santana!

-No tendría la necesidad de hacerlo si tuviera un hijo competente que al menos fuera rival para una escuela pública! –Contestó su madre –No es mi culpa que mi hijo sea un perdedor, debimos saberlo desde antes, jamás has podido ganar nada y probablemente nunca lo hagas, sólo acéptalo…

-Muy bien, suficiente –habló Santana dejando caer sus cubiertos sobre su plato –No voy a permitir esto.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? –Levantó la voz -¿Cómo te atreves a venirme a gritar a mi propia casa?!

-Y usted cómo se atreve a tratar de esa manera a su hijo?!

-Ese no es asunto tuyo –Habló aún más molesta.

-Ahora estoy saliendo con él así que yo diría que sí lo es –Afirmó.

-¡Basta! –Gritó –¡Ésta es una casa decente! ¿Qué te da el derecho de venir a tratarnos como si fuéramos los peores padres del mundo?

-Pues no lo parece –Contradijo -Y tal vez es el hecho de que ni siquiera le ponen atención a su hijo y eso pude notarlo porque no es posible que no sepan a qué tipo de escuela asiste!

-No voy a permitir que una cualquiera como tú venga a comportarse como tal aquí…

-Está bien –Gritó levantándose de la mesa –A mí puede decirme lo que se le dé la gana pero no voy a permitir que trate a Sebastian de esa manera!

-¡Ya, suficiente! Largo de aquí!

-No tengo intenciones de quedarme –Respondió dándose la media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para irse.

-Santana, espera –Dijo levantándose de la mesa y corriendo tras de ella.

-¡Sebastian! –Gritó su madre levantándose también para ir tras de él –Te ordeno que en este momento sueltes esa cerradura y vengas aquí –Esperó un momento y después agregó –Y si no lo haces te olvidas que tienes una familia.

Sebastian dudó lo que iba a hacer durante un par de segundos hasta que su madre agregó la última oración, entonces tuvo muy claro lo que haría.

-Nunca la tuve –Dijo, abrió la puerta y salió hacia el enorme jardín para salir de ahí.

-Fuiste muy dura con él –Dijo el Sr. Smythe.

El Warbler salió corriendo por la puerta de su casa y afortunadamente la alcanzó antes de que pudiera irse de ahí sin poder hablar con ella. Cuando al fin lo hizo ella se detuvo y ambos se miraron por unos segundos.

-Te dije que no era una buena idea –Exclamó el chico casi en un murmullo.

-No me importa lo que me haya dicho tu madre –Respondió la latina –Pero no puedo creer que te haya hablado de esa manera, no podía permitirlo.

-Gracias –Esbozó una sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió su pregunta y ambos entraron a su automóvil, y le explicó lo que había pasado después de que ella salió.

-Lamento que todo esto haya pasado por mi culpa –Dijo con desánimo.

-No es tu culpa –Le aclaró –Además como les dije a ellos hace unos momentos, realmente nunca sentí que tuviera una verdadera familia, así que…

-Pero ellos son tus padres –Lo interrumpió –A pesar de todo lo son.

-Lo sé –Respondió –Y es por eso que creo que esto será lo mejor –Esperó un momento y continuó –Ella no quiere que salga contigo, de hecho cree que todo esto es una especie de broma porque les dije que era gay y ahora tú eres mi novia –Santana estaba a punto de decir algo pero él agregó –Si realmente les importo aunque sea un poco, te aceptarán en poco tiempo.

-Pero… -Intentó hablar.

-Tú harías lo mismo que yo en mi lugar ¿cierto?

-Sí pero es diferente, porque yo me sé cuidar a mí misma, en cambio tú puedes parecer frío e insensible como ellos pero en realidad eres muy frágil y vulnerable –Le dijo al oído –No quiero que te quedes solo.

-No lo haré –Respondió con una sonrisa –Te tengo a ti ¿cierto?

Santana se aceró a él y le dio un beso suave, no uno apasionado como los que solían darse, sino uno sencillo y se podría decir que sincero. Durante el camino no dijo nada más, cuando pasaron por la casa de Blaine le pidió que la dejara ahí porque tenía que hablar con él acerca de un solo en el club Glee y él accedió. La chica se bajó del coche, tocó la puerta, su madre abrió y aunque le sorprendió ver ahí a la chica la hizo pasar, después de todo su hijo era gay así que sabía que no debía preocuparse.

-¿Santana? –Dijo al verla entrar a su habitación -¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó preocupado –Te ves mal…

-Soy una basura –Dijo rompiendo en llanto.

Blaine no creía haberla visto así antes, se veía realmente mal, no consideró prudente interrogarla en ese momento así que sólo se acercó a ella y dejó que se envolviera en sus brazos, permanecieron así por unos minutos hasta que se tranquilizó y dejó de llorar.

-Ahora que ya estás mejor, dime ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Blaine una vez que se separó de ella.

-Es una larga historia –Respondió limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro.

-Pero supongo que necesitas hablar con alguien –Dijo reconfortante.

Ella asintió y comenzó a contarle toda la historia, mientras el chico se limitaba a escuchar, ya había escuchado todo eso pero sabía que había algo más detrás de todo eso.

-… Y después de ver cómo era su vida, comprendí que no era su culpa haberse comportado como un idiota, lo que se supone que debe ser el único lugar donde se sienta cómodo es en realidad un cuarto de tortura, su madre es una desquiciada y su padre jamás hace nada por él, jamás ha sido amado, ¿cómo se supone que puedes llegar a amar a alguien cuando jamás has recibido amor en tu vida?

Blaine no sabía que decir, realmente se sentía mal por Sebastian, la chica tenía razón, todo lo que había hecho lo hizo porque no conoce otra manera de actuar, sin justificarlo tampoco.

-Realmente me siento mal por él, no creí que las cosas en su familia estuvieran tan mal pero eso no es tu culpa y no te preocupes, tú no fuiste la única que lo juzgó mal, además ya lo perdonaste y ahora estás de nuevo con él…

-Esa es la peor parte –Corrigió –Yo nunca lo perdoné –Dijo y al ver el rostro de confusión de su amigo aclaró –Bueno, ya lo hice pero… a lo que me refiero es a que… yo… quería hacerlo sentir lo como yo me sentía o peor, quería herirlo y destruirlo y…

-¿Así que lo fingiste? –Preguntó decepcionado.

-¿Lo ves? Soy una perra! –Dijo y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, deslizándose por sus mejillas.

-No eres una perra –Le afirmó –Bueno, sí lo eres –corrigió –Pero no por lo que estás haciendo ahora, todos cometemos errores, él te engañó a ti, tú lo engañaste a él, ambos por diferentes motivos pero al final duele igual.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? –Preguntó.

-Decirle la verdad –Respondió con simpleza.

-No –Exclamó –No puedo hacer eso, me odiará –Levantó la voz.

-Tal vez, pero al menos estarás siendo sincera con él y si te perdona podrán empezar una nueva relación, ésta vez una de verdad, no pueden pasarse toda la vida vengándose el uno del otro.

-Supongo que algún día tendré que hacerlo –Suspiró –Después de todo si no lo hago yo, estoy segura de que Berry irá de chismosa a decírselo.

-¿Rachel lo sabe? –Preguntó extrañado.

-Me escuchó cuando se lo confesaba a Brittany.

-Ah, eso tiene más sentido –Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-De cualquier manera, gracias –Sonrió –Sabía que si debía hablar de esto con alguien era contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque después de Brittany tú eres mi mejor amigo y la persona más sensata que conozco. Gracias por escucharme.

La conversación se prolongó un poco más y después de eso Santana se fue a su casa, obviamente ni siquiera haría el intento de poder dormir, pero al menos podría utilizar ese tiempo para pensar las cosas y decidir que debía hacer, sabía que en algún momento debía hablar con Sebastian pero no sabía cuando, él ahora estaba muy frágil, esa noche había roto el único delgado hilo que tenía con sus padres, y lo hizo por estar con ella, ¿qué clase de persona sería si le decía que todo era sólo una venganza? Eso lo devastaría, no podía hacerle eso, no ahora, en ese momento ella era todo lo que tenía, no podía simplemente dejarlo botado, ni tampoco pedirle que la perdonara ¿Qué debería hacer?


End file.
